The Forgotten Gods
by Archaon the Everchosen 1999
Summary: It is a time of legend, the vast armies of the Imperium battle for humanity's supremacy amongst the stars in constant conflict against the myriad races of alien hordes that seek humanity's extinction. Leading them are the primarchs, twenty beings of godlike stature and power. Each has led a legion into battle, only two remain missing on a world of bloody evolution.
1. Prologue

**965 M30: Segmentum Solar, Remnant- thirty four years before the Ullanor Crusade**

Yang knew it was a dream before she even opened her eyes, lately she always seemed to find herself back here every night. She knew it was the same dream by the sound of a respirator helping her breath in the metal chamber she found herself in. Tubes and wires coiled around her like serpents, injecting her with a number of chemicals that she could not identify even if she tried. She tried to move her limbs to dislodge the web of tubes to reach the fogged glass above her. Sadly, her limbs were that of an infant and seemed to barely make any headway, which annoyed her enough that her eyes turned crimson as she kept trying to move; then the hand came.

It came down against the glass large and covered half the screen wiping away the fog obscuring the outside from her view. Her eyes shifted back to lilac as the disdain for her situation gave way to curiosity. She could barely make out his face but she felt a strange feeling at his presence, she was not familiar with it, yet it was oddly comforting. She just stared at him with too many questions running threw her head, who was he? Was she supposed to know him? No answer of course.

He turned away from her to stare at something out of her field of vision and allowed her to see some of the room outside. The room must have been massive with white lights providing illumination over walls of metal and the bits of cabling she was able to see around her. But that was all insignificant to the object that caught her eye; positioned and revealed by the figure's shifting movement was a pod not unlike her own with the symbols II engraved below the glass window of the pod. Strange she never really noticed it before.

Her capsule jolted then startling her from her view of the other pod as she saw a hairline crack form over the glass and hearing the whine of escaping gas. The figure outside was arguing with someone now roaring and angered and whatever was outside. She felt cold fear now at what was happening and at what would come next. The air became colder as she saw the light outside dim and went out at once as she felt her capsule suddenly lift off as if flung to the side and kept flying.

There was nothing outside, not the room or the figure, or the other pod; just cold black. she was alone, waiting with only her breathing and rapid heartbeat and her fear as company. The lights came moments later blue, red, green, purple and some colors she didn't even know the name of swam around her capsule as she felt eyes gaze on her, hidden, greedy, sickly eyes that were burned away with the force of an inferno and replaced with a single set of eyes the color of burning brass. Heat, fire and smell of blood, burning around her as if to swallow her whole.

Then it was gone, the fires were snuffed out as the heat was replaced with a chilling cold and the smell faded replaced with the scent of dead ash; nothing but black in her vision. The fifth set came at a distance or was it always there behind the others? Eyes of red that brought a chill of cold raw inexplainable terror down her spine as it looked at her. She stood their frozen, trapped as it came closer and she knew it came for her when she saw the jaws of a wolf open at the edge of her vision.

She woke up then jolting up from her bed, disoriented and with a headache. The massive drumbeats of her hearts pounding in her skull did little to help her condition.

After regaining her senses, she began to control her breathing like she always did after having the dream, slowing her breaths and feeling her hearts calm to a steady beat and then looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand. Four Thirty just like every other night, at least the dream was punctual in its ending. No that didn't seem right to her, not a dream, then what was it? Her thoughts provided no answer much to her frustration. She got up knowing any further attempt at sleep would be useless and got out of her room to make her way to the basement door, with the wooden floor creaking with every step. All that stood between her and what laid in the basement, yet she treated the doorknob like it was a dog about bite her.

She finally opened the door and flipped the light switch at the top of the stairs illuminating the room in a pale light that flickered every so often. Walking down the stairs she saw what she came here for. Laying on a workbench on the far side of the room stood the capsule that brought her to Patch. It's metal was bent, damaged from its journey to remnant and was worn with age, even the hairline crack was still there and the Engraved XI symbol below the glass was still visible; a contradictory symbol that seemed to both define what she was yet was utterly alien to her.

She didn't know what she was expecting by coming down here, thinking that the pod would somehow just spill out everything for her was stupid; yet she still hoped the pod would tell her something so she went toward it. It was damaged badly and no longer worked, but even the shell could show her something, right? The metal was scarred from impact and its crash landing on the island but there were some man-made impressions, from when her father and mo…Raven initially found and opened it. She let out a deep breath at the thought of Raven and felt her eyes turn crimson.

She was angry, how could she not be after figuring out that her mother just left one day and never came back, abandoning her probably like whoever placed her in this pod. The fact that she had to figure it out on her own also stung and caused a bit of a strain with the rest of her family, which is partially why she didn't address the person at the top of the stairs watching her.

"Bad dreams again Yang?" Asked Summer Rose as she gently walked down the stairs moving a stray red tipped hair into place; Yang did not reply. Still she kept on and stopped behind Yang bent down and placed a soft hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Yang, please talk to me." She pleaded moving next to the two year old Primarch, Yang turned the other way, not wanting Summer to see her. Them not telling her about Raven leaving hurt.

"I know your upset about Raven leaving and that we kept it from you. We knew we had to tell you at some point but… we just didn't know how. I know You don't want to talk but we're here for you, me, your dad, and Qrow. You're not alone."

"Did she leave because of me?" It was a barely audible, but To Summer it was clear as day

and it broke her heart.

"No. No she didn't, she wouldn't leave because of you." Summer wrapped her arms around Yang and brought her into a hug.

"Why would you think that?" She asked having Yang face her while giving a smile of reassurance. Yang hesitated for a moment as she started to cry.

"Some of the older kids at school said that." Summer's eyes widened in realization.

"Was it those same kids you fought with at school?" Yang nodded, It wasn't the first time Yang got into fights that way. Due to some of her unique attributes mainly her eyes turning red when she was angry and the fact she tended to be larger and faster then kids her age, she didn't have many friends. Some of the older kids at school had even made fun of her on many occasions, hence the fights.

"Can I show you something?" Yang nodded and Summer took her hand guiding her up the stairs to the living room where she turned on the light. There on the coffee table at the room center framed and immaculate was the picture Summer wanted to show her.

In the picture was a woman with black hair and dark red eyes in a clear field of grass reminiscent of the backyard, she was playing with a smaller toddler who looked just over a year old with lilac eyes, a carefree smile and blond hair; a content and warm smile on her face.

"I don't know why Raven left, but I know it wasn't because of you. She loved you Yang and don't you doubt that for a minute." Tears fell from Yang's eyes and Summer placing her hand over Yang's growing mane of blond hair and brought her into another hug.

"Are you ok?" She asked Yang.

"I'm, I'm better now I think." Summer nodded slightly and withdrew the hug.

"We can keep talking if you don't feel like sleeping, I don't mind."

"Just for a little longer?" Summer nodded at the child.

"Sure." The two sat on the living room couch, legs criss crossed and facing each other with Summer wrapping Yang in her white hunter's cloak to keep warm, lilac and silver eyes looking at each other in Silence.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened?" Summer was nervous but tried not to show it, Yang being distant and keeping her emotions in could not have been healthy and if she was afraid that if she didn't open up it could have catastrophic consequences. If Yang did notice she made no mention of it and simply looked at her hands.

"I was back in the pod." She whispered apprehensively as if saying such a thing would draw her back into the nightmare. Summer gripped her hand to give a reassuring squeeze, silently telling her to take her time.

"I saw… I saw someone outside the pod."

"Do you know who you saw?" Yang shook her head

"I didn't know him, but I think I should have, when I saw him, I felt…" Yang stayed quiet trying to find the words. Yet the conversation was put on hold when the two heard someone approach from deeper inside the house. It was a man of a slightly muscular and fit build with a tattoo on his arm, a tan complexion sporting mid-length blond hair with a slight stubble.

"What are you all doing up?" He asked slightly weary from waking.

"Just talking Tai, do you mind making some coffee." Tai looked at Summer and saw the look on her face, this was more then a simple conversation. He looked to Yang for a moment then back at Summer who had that same reassuring look on her face, he let them have their space and went to make the coffee, they both knew they would be here awhile.

"What else did you see?"

"I saw another one, another pod." That grabbed Summer's interest.

"Really? Did you see what was inside?" Yang shook her head.

"What happened after you saw the person outside?"

"He started arguing with someone, then I think he hit my pod, and then." Yang didn't continue, the vision of the dark and monsters was terrifying to think of, too terrifying.

"Hey hey look at me, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to?" Summer stated quickly seeing Yang's discomfort and gripped her shoulders gently. Tai came in themn with two cups of coffee and a hot chocolate the latter being for Yang, he set them on the table before sitting on the seat next to the couch; then the world began to shake.

It started small, barely even noticeable but slowly began to grow gaining Yang's attention first then Summer and Tai's, as eventually the whole house began to jolt into a rumbling crescendo. and tThen they heard something screech over the home and crash nearby,. Summer was the first out the back door with her twin bladed scythe in hand and saw the trail of something crash into the woods bordering the house. It was not far if the sound of the crash was any indication.

She went back inside to find Tai already in his armor and arming his gauntlets for combat. She immediately went to Yang before going to put on her own armor.

"Were going to go check what that was, will you be okay here on your own?" Yang stood motionless for a moment on the couch, something about this worried her and Summer knew it."

"Hey we'll be back soon okay? We won't be long." Summer doubted her worries were eased. She was right, Yang didn't want them to go, but a part of her knew that they had to, that it was important so she nodded her head slightly.

The two left quickly without hesitation with Summer in the lead, wearing her white cloak. The forest around them was dark and cold, but it gave way to orange heat in the distance. It didn't seem to have crashed that far into the forest which was good, it was less likely that Grimm would be attracted to the site before they arrived. In truth most Grimm populations on Patch were contained to the southern most region of the island. There were the occasional straggler groups every now and again but they were easily dealt with by local hunters and the main nests were usually culled by students at Signal Academy.

The distance to the nearest population centers on the island also played a factor with a hundred miles of forest, and planes between the Grimm and any civilian population. Of course, that didn't stop the small pack of them from managing to reach the site. There were three in total each nearly the size of a man, with long arms of black fur, sections of their body showed decorations of bone plates and bony spines lined its body and like its claws were sharp enough to fend flesh. Beowolves were most common type of Grimmon patch and were easily identified by the wolf like head that gave them their name.

The air was hot and humid as small fires gathered and spread around the forest, though they payed both the heat and the hunters little mind and stood near the crash's center with the alpha of the group clawing and scratching at the still cooling object as if to break it open, it tore at the seals with a ferocity Summer rarely ever saw even when fighting them, it hated whatever was inside, which made stopping them from opening it all the more important. it was the first of the three to die. Summer leapt forward with her scythe, bringing its blade downward and using her momentum to cleave through the Grimm's neck. Black smoke gushed out of the wound as it dissipated into nothing, while Summer landed on the other side of the crater facing the remaining two Beowolves.

They moved closer to her as a pack with Summer being their sole focus, which cost them in the moments to come as Tai came up behind them, with shotgun shells blasting away the torso of one into dissolving chunks of meat and gore and shattered the back of the third Beowolf's skull. The encounter took no longer then a minute to play out, with the two hunters disregarding the vanishing remains for the object that crashed into the crater.

"Is that?" Tai asked.

"I think it is." Summer replied and the two looked to each other with uncertainty, then back at the cooling shell of the pod in front of them in tense silence. Summer stepped forward and hovered her hand over the pod letting her semblance activate, in mere seconds she was nearly blinded by what was contained inside. The ability to sense and see actual souls may not have been very useful in combat situations but on any rescue mission it was a godsend and had made team STRK one of the most utilized hunter teams for evacuation and civilian retrieval from areas overrun by the Grimm. The light of the soul inside was like a mini sun to her and was so bright that Summer could only recall only one instance of seeing a soul as bright. She deactivated her semblance and looked back to Tai.

"Think you can get it back to the house?" She asked, Tai Shrugged,

"I'll need some time to get a wagon to push it back, I don't think my aura can stop me from getting burned long enough to get it back home, especially if I'm using my semblance to lift it all the way back." Summer nodded.

"Head back then I'll wait here in case any Grimm come by."

"Should I call Oz?" Summer frowned at the question, remembering what happened the last time they called Ozpin after Yang arrived and what he put Yang threw when she first arrived.

"Let's…lets hold off on that for now." Tai nodded in understanding and went to retrieve a cart to get the pod back to the house. The wait was uneventful with no Grimm arriving after he left and the metal of the pod had cooled to the point it was no longer a bright orange. Summer did periodic checks on the child inside with her semblance and even tried to peer through the glass but saw little through the fog covering the inside glass. Eventually Tai did come back with a cart just large enough to fit the pod. Using the enhanced strength granted by his semblance and some help from Summer allowed him carry the pod onto the cart, though it was a bit more difficult then when Yang had arrived since Qrow and Raven were not around this time. When they reached the house, the sun was already beginning to rise and they found Yang waiting outside for them.

They barely had time to wave at her before she ran up and gave Summer a hug, she almost knocked Summer off her feat with she latched onto her, Tai coming back without her must have worried her. it was then she noticed the pod and wordlessly climbed onto the cart to get a closer look, meanwhile Tai had left to go grab his tools to pry it open.

This was unreal to her and looking at the front of the pod only added to the disbelief, it was the same one from her dream down to the engraved II. She placed a hand on the pod and put her face to the glass to look through. She was disappointed to see nothing through the pod. Then a small hand pressed against the glass suddenly making her throw herself back as she nearly jumped out of her skin. She would have fallen off the cart but Summer had caught her first and placed her on the ground before looking at the glass viewer. The small hand had cleared some of the fog but she saw only enough to confirm what was in inside. It gave a sense of Déjà vu, the child inside seemed a bit different then Yang, she had brown hair and was looking at her with eyes that held two brown orbs. She stared at her, not crying or moving just staring. It tilted its head as if to get a better look at her. She was so entranced by the child inside that she barely registered Tai's presence until he tapped her shoulder.

She placed her hands on one end of the pods to slide it out of the cart, Tai grabbed the other and proceeded to pull it towards him. Once the pod stood on the ground Tai began the process of opening the pod. It was not an easy task, but prior experience from opening Yang's pod had sped up the process. He had to cut through several of the latches keeping the pod sealed which was an arduous task since the metal was beyond anything utilized on Remnant, luckily some swipes from Summer's scythe were strong enough for Tai to use his semblance to dislodge the latches. Within fifteen minutes they were discarded on the ground and Tai had placed a crowbar in the small gap between the pancakes of the pod and its door. He had to utilize his semblance immediately but the sound of groaning metal soon gave way to something breaking under the pressure as the pod's door was finally opened.

Sure enough, the child was there fully visible with a respirator attached just below her mouth and tubes and coiled connected to different areas of her body. Summer slowly removed each tube and wire carefully as to cause as little harm to baby as possible, she fussed a little during the ordeal but didn't try to cry out. The respirator was the last piece to be removed and Summer gently picked up the little girl who extended her arms and reached for Summer's head.

"Sum, if Ozpin finds out." Tai let the question hang in the air. In truth Summer, Tai and Raven were not on the best terms with Ozpin; the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. The last time team STRK came to him with Yang things did not go well. Yang never talked about what was done to her during her stay with the headmaster, it was something she wanted to forget. Summer didn't see physically what was done to her, but Raven hardly spared a detail of what was being done when she recounted sneaking into the laboratory under Beacon to find her. The worst of them was by far tests to see the limits of her healing factor, introducing various poisons into the blood stream, both from natural and artificial, taking blood samples for genetic testing; she was on a dammed surgical bed when Raven found her.

They cut their ties with Ozpin after that and it took all of Summer's effort to stop Raven from going to kill the headmaster, especially since her restraint was at its limits at the time.

"we can't let him find out." She states it was a flat tone and rocked the infant back and forth to try and get it to sleep."

"I don't disagree but it's going to be difficult raising a kid who looks nothing like us." He had a point, that may raise some questions. Then the little girl blinked, and two silver orbs stared back at Summer, her hair also changed turning black with crimson tips.

"Can I… can I hold her." Summer looked down to Yang who stood nervously in front of her. Summer bent down to reach Yang's level and helped Yang hold her properly, she was still nervous about dropping her and treated her like she was made of glass.

When Yang saw her, she felt this feeling of familiarity and something she only ever felt in the dream when she looked at the blurred figure, kinship, or something akin to that struck her.

"Sister." She said it without thought, she didn't know how she knew it was… strange."

"Yeah. That's your sister Yang" Summer replied

"Are you going to give her to the man with the cane?"

"No, were not giving her to him." She assured Yang without hesitation. There was a hardness to her voice when she said it.

"But we do need to give her a name, any ideas?" Yang thought for a moment

"Ruby, her name is Ruby."

"Ruby." Summer repeated and as to confirm it she looked around to see who called her.

"Ruby Rose, I think that has a nice ring to it."


	2. Robbery gone wrong

**980 M30: Segmentum Solar, Remnant- nineteen years before the Ullanor Crusade.**

It was a clear night in Vale, the streets were emptied and the shattered moon hung in the skies in quiet vigil. Most people were already in their homes for the night and any remaining stragglers were easily avoidable. This was the primary reason Ruby came to Vale at this time, the fewer people she had to interact with, the better. In truth, she did not want to have to take these trips, but the dust shop where she was headed was the closest place she could find the latest issue of the Remnant Weapon Magazine. This was especially the case since her mother cut of her subscription after the last incident and made sure she could not buy them anywhere on Patch. So what if the magazine gave her an idea to add a flamethrower to Crescent Rose; it wasn't her fault that it almost burned down the house!

Thankfully, her mother did not go as far as to make sure as to check the shops in Vale. The family avoided the city for a reason; but that didn't stop Ruby from standing at the back of a dust shop with her headphones over her ears completely oblivious to the world around her. Sadly enough, this trip may have been a waste, nothing really caught her eye as she scrolled through in bored indifference while music blared through her headphones. Sorting through various dust blades, a set of wrist mounted blades with an integrated automatic SMG; she could probably make these things in her sleep. Whatever happened to making awesome badass weapons that blew people's minds away, both figuratively and literally?

"Alright kid put your hands where I can see em." She ignored the man behind her obviously not hearing him considering he could hear her music out of her headphones.

"Hey I said Hands in the air! Do you got a death wish or something?" The man walked up and placed a shoulder on her which caused her to turn on reflex to face the man. He wore a black suit and red tie and a matching set of red tinted glasses, it was those same thugs that ran the Nightclub Yang had trashed last week. He gestured for her to take off her headphones which she did.

"Yes?"

"I said put your hands in the air, now!"

"Are you robbing me?" He nodded. she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, well at least she had a chance to blow off some steam. She was on him in moments kicking him square in the chest and feeling his ribs crack under her blow as he was sent flying to the front of the store. She started moving as he crashed into the front of the store, another came to the back and pointed a gun at her head and she heard another coming from the other side, this wouldn't do the store was too cramped; she needed space. In a mad dash she heard the sound of a gun shot that went harmlessly into the store wall. She hit the thug in the chest with her elbow before he even knew what was hitting him and felt the air leave his lungs as she pushed him to the closest exit. She tossed him throw the front window and quickly followed him out, using his body as a shield for the fragments of glass that no doubt embedded themselves in his back. He landed on the pavement and didn't get up and by the time the rest of the group regrouped to the front of the store to see what had happened Ruby was already on her feet with Crescent Rose unfurled across her shoulder.

It was a massive in size that when unfurled completely was taller then its wielder at around 7 ft in length, the casing of the weapon was red and black and the scythe blade of the weapon was large enough to cut a man in half in a single swing and using the metal from her capsule to make the blade made it strong enough to cut threw flesh and bone with ease. Crescent Rose also held an embedded bolt action rifle in its design and was capable of taking various types of ammunition. She spun Crescent Rose around with her hands, feeling its weight and balance before slamming it down blade first into the street with such force it cracked concrete. She stared at the four remaining robbers making sure her stare betrayed nothing, Both her Parents and Yang had made sure to drill the importance of keeping a straight face in a fight. If the enemy knew you were nervous they would use it to their advantage, the same was true if they knew you were confident.

There were four thieves in total, three wearing the same black and red suit, obviously just the goons. The fourth however wore a white coat, a black fedora that covered his ginger hair and smoked a cigar, Since when did this become a cheesy mobster movie? She shook her head, she could wonder about that later. The three goons ran out of the store wielding red dust blades at the ginger's order. Not one of them thought to bring a gun, that definitely made things easier. She fired as they charged two shots tore at the first of them knocking him to the ground, they were rubber bullets which she always kept on her person when she came to the city, though Yang had warned her about not taking actual bullets which she ignored; she was training to be a huntress, which meant she killed Grimm, not people.

The second managed to reach her and made a move to cut her midriff, she jumped using one hand to balance herself on Crescent Rose before turning her hand and kicking him in the face breaking his nose and sending him sprawling. She got down and removed Crescent Rose from the ground and placed it in a reverse grip she fired letting the recoil spin her around and hitting another with the back of her scythe feeling something crack beneath the impact but paying him no mind otherwise. At least until she heard the faint click of a weapon being loaded and turned to respond. The one who got hit with the bullets from Crescent Rose was back up, maybe Yang was onto something on how stupid and useless non lethals were.

She saw the weapon as she turned, it was a small caliber weapon and judging by the design and mechanisms of the weapon she guessed it fired fully automatic. It was useless, she was already moving when he pulled the trigger she felt her aura activate alongside her semblance, she moved in a whirlwind of crimson and left nothing but fading rose petals to mark her passing. The thug tried to follow her trail to shoot at her, he really did and almost managed to land a hit as she moved around him, but it was useless and when she finally got behind him she ran at him knocking him back with enough force to his back that Ruby felt the man's spine crack and possibly break as he flew and landed at the feet of his boss

"_You were worth every cent, truly you were. Well red I think we can both agree it's been an eventful evening." _He stepped forward and put out his cigar as he pointed the bottom of his cane at her.

"But I'm afraid this is where we part ways." The Ginger haired thug fired a grenade from the embedded launcher of his cane. Ruby pointed Crescent rose down to the street and fired using the weapon's recoil to get out of the blast. It barely missed her, burning the bottom of her cape and destroying that part of the street, if she was just a second slower the shot would have probably taken down her aura and at worst cause some permanent damage.

She landed snarling and went to charge at the thug, but only saw empty space where he once stood, Where did he go? She looked around and saw him climbing a ladder to the top of a nearby building, she heard the blaring of sirens then, Vale PD was not far now, but by the time they arrived he would be long gone. She started running toward the building and jumped pointing the barrel of Crescent Rose to the ground and firing, letting the recoil carry her up. She landed on the side of the building and activated her semblance her speed sending her up in a whirlwind of crimson. She reached the top to find him running toward the other side the of the building.

"Hey!" He stopped

"Persistent. " He grumbled But didn't move, what was he? Suddenly a gust of air swept upwards as a Bullhead transport rose and hovered above the building, sending a near blinding spotlight down on the two. Her eyes adjusted near immediately to bright light but her momentary distraction at its arrival was enough for the hatch to open and allowed her quarry to begin entering. She put Crescent rose into its rifle configuration and started firing. Two shots swam threw the air both hitting him in the back and knocking him forward onto the transport. She tried to continue her fire but the magazine had ran dry. He got up inside the armored transport and took out a red dust crystal and threw it Ruby's feet.

"Take this you little brat!" He fired his cane again at the crystal and Ruby was beginning to move when he did, but she was a second too late. Something jumped in front of her as the ground exploded into a mirage of fire, smoke of debris. Her would be killer hooted in triumph but the cheer died midway as he noticed the violet silhouette of a glyph in front of Ruby. It was cast by a middle aged woman who wore a long sleeved, Pleated top with a keyhole neckline and she wore gauntlet cuffs that flared to pleats at her wrist. Who lower body was covered by a high waste pencil skirt and her light blond hair was tied into a bun.

Her left hand was extended outwards maintaining a glyph while holding a black riding crop. She was a huntress, Ruby realized, awestruck at her savior. Her mother always told stories about huntresses ever since she could crawl and ever since she idolized them like saints, but besides her mother she never met one in person until now. The Huntress put a hand to her glasses and pushed them up as the glyph she made dissipated. She waved her outstretched hand aside and sent a flurry of violet projectiles at the bullhead, Ruby didn't see her use any dust, that must be her semblance at work? The Bullhead slowly began to spin under control as the shots landed but the pilot regained control and began to fly away.

Yet they didn't get far as before the Huntress sent a Blast of energy above the transport, storm clouds gathered and shards of ice and hail fell and pierced the transport hull. Ruby felt something pull at her then and take her out of her daze. She felt something strange as the storm started, like a lever was just pulled and the pressure of the air started growing cold and tight, like a dam was giving way and started leaking water. The bullhead meanwhile was still flying despite the damage and the two saw another figure on the bullhead, her face was guarded by the shadows of the craft's interior. But darkness was hardly an issue for Ruby and despite the distance she could begin make out her features as she stared at the amber eyed woman. She raised her as she began channeling something making her eyes turn the color of blood, the pressure suddenly grew in intensity and up to the point it was nearly nauseating. Ruby tried to regain her focus on the figure but the effort was beginning to feel moot under the unforgiving pressure. The patterns on the dress of the figure suddenly began to glow and Ruby felt something finally brake.

I loud shrieking scream rang through her head, it sounded like sharp claws running across chalkboard or the fearful screaming of a thousand despairing souls, it was loud and so overbearing that Ruby has to clutch her head and close her eyes in pain. But it would not go away and continued to grow louder and louder till Ruby's own thoughts became mute by comparison. She suddenly let out a hasty breath as she felt something within her click and her Aura flared and the screech began to lesion and die. As she regained a hold of her senses, she realized she was on the ground and felt something liquid trickle down her ears, she brought her hand to her ears it came back red. She heard a grunt then as the Huntress stood up, her own aura flaring and looking like she just went through a brawl with a Goliath. The bullhead was gone, whatever that was it allowed their escape, Ruby thought back to the face of the woman, but quickly felt a pang of pain as the screech began to grow at the mere thought.

She opened her eyes again the Huntress was looking at her, the Huntress was staring at her. Ruby tried to think of something to say, she didn't want to look like an idiot.

"You're a huntress! Can I have your autograph?" Ruby wanted to mentally slap herself, of all the things to say!

She never got the autograph, but she did get a free ride to the Vale PD and was now sitting in an interrogation room with the Huntress who quickly started scolding her.

"I hope you realize that your actions here won't be without consequence young lady. You put not only yourself but others in danger."

"They started it." She fired back, slightly angered at the fact she was being scolded, the Huntress continued as if she hadn't spoke and didn't even look at her and instead stared at her scroll.

"If It were up to me you would be sent home, with a pat on the back." That made her relax a little as she smiled as the Huntress finally looked at her.

"And a slap on the wrist!" She finished taking a swipe at Ruby's hand with the riding crop which she dodged.

"But, there is someone here who wanted to meet you." Ruby raised an eyebrow who would want to meet." Her thoughts stop as she saw the figure entering the room holding a mug and a tray of cookies. He wore a formal black coat with a green turtle neck underneath, he wore glasses and had medium length white hair. Ruby knew who this was and instantly put her mask back on turning her face to a neutral expression, she hoped she would never meet this man. That one who used to haunt her sister's nightmares and held her family's anger. The one man on remnant that Ruby dreaded above all other monsters in the world: Professor Ozpin.

The headmaster sat the tray down on the table easily in arms reach before taking a seat opposite of her. It was full of cookies, chocolate ship by the smell and freshly baked. She didn't take one, not from him. Glynda handed him her scroll which he looked at intently.

"Well you certainly take after your mother's fighting style." He stated turning the scroll around to see the recording of the battle in the street.

"I take it your mother taught you how to use that scythe?" He didn't sound scolding, just merely curious.

"My uncle did help." Her voice trailed off sounding meek." He gave a small chuckle

"Of course that old Qrow did. I'm guessing non of your other instructors at Signal could provide any insight into Scythe wielding." Ruby shook her head, the Scythe was far from a common weapon and Ruby herself only knew of a total of three other people on the planet that wielded Scythes, and she was trained by two of them. It was hardly surprising considering a standard scythe was difficult to master, to start with it was was very unwieldy and didn't allow for much maneuverability though Ruby managed to circumvent most of that particular obstacle when designing Cresent Rose. There have also been cases where a scythe weapon had caused harm to its wielder, the small scar on Ruby's left hand was testament to that.

"So what is a little girl like you doing in a school to train warriors?" Having him here asking questions about her was getting torturous fo Ruby, and she couldn't see where he was going, What was he looking For?

"I want to be a huntress."

"You want to fight monsters?"

"Yeah." She lied and hoped he didn't see past it. The headmaster took a sip of his coffee

"I take it you'll be applying to Beacon then in the next two years?"

"Well yeah, I mean my sister is starting there this year and and we're both trying to be huntresses and if we're both close by it might be." She stopped herself just in time, another second and she could have blurred out something she should not have.

"might be?"

"might be easier on mom." She stated sheepishly hoping he would buy the lie. It was true Summer was anxious about Yang Leaving to Beacon of all places, sadly it being the only Huntsman Academy in the kingdom meant options were limited in terms of finishing training. But the reason she was anxious was not about Yang going to a Huntsman academy, it was about her having to go back to Beacon itself.

"I'm guessing you know who I am?"

"Your professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon academy."

"Hello." He said finally

"Nice to meet you." To say those words to him was probably one of the most difficult challenges of the day.

"You want to come to my school?"

"More then anything." The idea of Yang going back there alone had been gnawing at her as much as her mother ever since Yang got her acceptance letter. This was why she wanted to go to Beacon, at least Yang would not have to face anything that headmaster would throw at her alone in her last two years.

Ozpin looked to the Huntress who sighed and looked away, Ruby guessed she did not agree with whatever the headmaster decided.

"Well alright." He stated and Ruby could not stop her eyes from widening. Her mouth outpaced her mind

"Just like that?"

"I think your little scuffle earlier tonight will suffice for an early admission." The headmaster got up and made to leave the room. He turned back to her before he left.

"I look forward to seeing you in class miss Rose." He left the room then with the Huntress and Ruby was left wondering, was she just played?"

"I don't see how this is necessary. Miss Xiao Long is already admitted into the school, we can just grab her during initiation if we have to." Stated Glynda Goodwitch as they walked the hall out of earshot.

"You know why we can't Glynda. Besides you've seen her records and footage speaks for itself. She broke a man's spine using only her semblance and put another into a coma and we barely have idea of what her Scythe is made out of.

"If She is indeed like her sister, we will have the opportunity to observe both of them and if need be we can simply collect Miss Rose, I don't think that will break the bargain regarding Yang Xiao Long." He stated taking another drink of his coffee while walking the empty hall.

"You don't really expect her to simply let you keep Ruby bargain or not, she will try." Ozpin smiled.

"Have I taught you nothing? Any bargain we make must be followed, she has no choice, the bargain is only broken if I go after Yang, it says nothing about Ruby Rose."

"Some would say your being overconfident."

"But you know better."

"I wouldn't be here is I didn't." Replied Glynda as two walked out of the station and began their trip back to Beacon.

* * *

**Rose/Xiao Long House Hold two hours later**

"There is no way in hell your going to Beacon!" Stated Summer Rose as she slammed the coffee table with her fist. Her, Ruby and Yang were spread out across the living room and had been there since Ruby came home to a worried and Yang and Summer. The former was now leaning against the far wall and the latter was now sitting on the couch trying to keep herself in check. Ever since Ruby had arrived Summer had retired as a huntress to help raise her and Yang, it was not easy by any stretch of the imagination she managed it. Her hair was starting to grey now but it would be years before it became noticeable but despite her retirement she managed to keep most of her figure. Yang had also gone through quite the change over the last fifteen years, she was six and a half inches tall, her hair had grown to a massive mane and her figure was voluptuous and as fit as an Amazon.

"I know it sounds bad."

"Ruby, Your fifteen, no one has ever been accepted into any huntsman academy at your age. Now suddenly Ozpin swoops in and offers you a full ride just because you took down some run of the mill thugs,That does not just happen." Summer replied

"Did you go all out?" Yang asked speaking for the first time since Ruby came back. Ruby was caught off guard.

"When you were kicking their asses were you going all out?" Yang looked at Ruby, her eyes slowly were currently a shade of lilac with lines of crimson beginning to coil spread across her irises. It was a fair question one thing Summer had learned from Yang was that she was much stronger, faster then anyone her age and given her temper that lead to certain training incidents and more then a few calls from Signal. When Ruby started her training Summer made sure to teach her restraint, it was as much for her own safety as anyone else's, if Ozpin found out about another Student bearing similar skills as Yang, well it would not be long before he probably connected the dots.

"No of course not, I wasn't trying to kill anyone."

"Ruby you hit a guy in the head with the back of your Scythe, you do that to me I end up getting a concussion. I'd be surprised if that didn't at least put him in a coma cause him to go into a coma.." Yang stated speaking slowly as to get her message across. Ruby shrunk back realizing she may have gone a little overboard and Ozpin did say that video was her application. Summer had her eyes closed and rested a hand on her temple to massage away a headache.

"Look we're all tired and feel pretty shitty right now, We can pick this up in the morning after we had a night to process. Yang stated after a few moments of tense silence. She looked to Ruby and tilted her head and had that face on her. Not the easy going, careless face she usually had, this was the face when she had to deal with something she **HATED**, she kept that face ever since the Headmaster was mentioned and Ruby knew better then to argue with Yang in this state. Besides if Yang was sending her away it usually meant they would talk later.

When Ruby left the two Yang waited a few moments then went to the kitchen and brought back a bottle of whiskey. Summer eyed her.

"You look like you could use it Ma, besides I can't get drunk and you know it. That made Summer snort, It's not like Qrow didn't try and it only ended with him passed out at the couch and Yang not showing any signs of slowing down.

"How many bottles did you two go threw before he passed out?"

"Probably more then enough to open our own bar." Yang replied pouring a glass and passing it to Summer.

"We're stuck aren't we?" Summer asked after taking a drink

"Looks that way if she doesn't go to Beacon Ozpin will know we're hiding something, and he'll probably come here." Yang stated grimly before emptying her drink in one go, this was a damn mess

"We can't run ether, Ozpin has his fingers in every kingdom, I wouldn't be surprised if he had spies all the way in Menagerie." Summer continued.

"This is my fault, if I didn't apply at Beacon she might not have accepted Ozpin's offer."

"We both know even if you didn't apply Ozpin might have set his sights on her eventually. At least this way your both going to the same place and can at least watch out for each other."

"I'd thought you would put up more of a fight about her going?" Yang asked surprised.

"I wasted my energy fighting you over it. Besides Yang let's face it me saying no probably won't stop her, Plus if I'm being honest with you two together I can rest easier." Yang could not argue with that and the two sat in silence for a moment.

"So why do you want to go to Beacon? I thought you would want to avoid that place at all costs."Summer asked getting back on topic. Yang's smile faded again as she put a finger through one of the locks of her blond mane.

"Honestly? It's because that place terrifies me, I lived in fear of that place ever since I was a baby. If I don't face it now, I don't think I ever will and something tells me I need to face it. Besides it might give me the chance to rip Ozpin a new one."

"You'll watch over her right?"

"If Ozpin wants to do anything with her he'll have to go threw me. I won't let anyone touch her."

"Considering all the trouble you got into protecting her I have no doubt."

"I'm her older sister, it comes with the territory." Yang replied. Summer let herself smile, Maybe with her daughters watching out for each other everything would be fine, just maybe.

* * *

Author's Note: Please leave a review and follow if you enjoyed the story thus far. Also thank you to those already following I honestly did not expect this to pick up as quickly as it did.


	3. The Trip to Beacon

When Ruby dreamed, she dreamed of unfamiliar violence. It was always a different place, somewhere that could not have been on Remnant, she didn't know how she knew this but she knew it all the same. She hovered above a city the likes of which she had never seen, twisting spires of blue and grey that seemed to repel reality dominated the skylines, its streets were a labyrinthine design that seemed to come from deranged mind of a madman. To Ruby it was both beautiful and revolting in equal measure, a part of her was happy to see it burn, something about the aura of this place revolted her to her core. Fires illuminated the falling the sky and the chaotic streets below as the city's inhabitants fought in its depths and she watched it all like an uncaring God.

She watched it's people die as giants in armor of Red and silver and helms of Black advanced on them with cold fury and destroyed them with barking weapons that unleashed explosive death upon them. Men and women died in droves and the monsters that slaughtered them did not give them a second thought as they marched over the dead. This scene played out throughout the vast metropolis as whole groups of these warriors continued to try and converge at the central spire at the city's heart. One of these groups drew her attention, a bloodied band of warriors in heavy plate, each bearing all manner of lightening wreathed weapons from axes, claws, swords and even a scythe. They advanced upon their foe without resistance as any weapons fired at them failed to penetrate. With every step they took they forced the hordes of men and women back and killed any who failed to flee.

Ruby should have felt appalled by this slaughter, she should have been revolted by what the red clad giants were doing, but she didn't and she couldn't understand why. Something in her blood told her this was a mercy, the fact she thought this made her feel nearly equally disgusted with herself; was she not trying to be a huntress, a protector of humanity? She looked back to the rest of the burning city as one its great spires fell, it all felt wrong, every inch of it. She turned her attention back to the cadre of warriors as they made a left at the next street intersection which would take them strait to city center; yet it didn't, it was a dead end in all direction save the way the group came?That couldn't be right, there was no dead end there before she looked away, how did?

Suddenly the walls around the giants burst apart and hordes of crazed monsters raced out to meet the red clad giants. They were an assortment of madness with too many eyes, gnashing needle teeth, mounds of mutating flesh, mouths that gave no sound as they silently screamed, they were nightmare made real and they came for blood. They charged from all directions and flooded the giants like an avalanche trying to overwhelm them in numbers as they trampled over their own kind that were too slow to keep pace with the horde. They died by the dozens every second to the giants, but their numbers showed. The first of the giants fell as three creatures of horns, fanged teeth and sadistic smiles slammed into his side and forced him to the ground as an avalanche of the damned fell upon him and formed a literal mountain of bodies as they tried to tear him apart. Soon chunks of meat, Metal and gore spilled out of the mound as the giant was torn apart and even feasted upon by more of the creatures.

Ruby felt her heart sink at the warrior's death, he should not have died like that. Sadly he was not the last, each of them fought like legends but one by one they succumbed. The second died after it slayed one of the larger beasts with his talons ripping into mutated flesh as the beast tried to crush his skull with its massive scaled arms, but he was soon overrun as another of the massive creatures slammed into him as its massive horns broke through the armor and gored the giant who took his killer with him before expiring. A third was burned alive and killed any beast he could in his death throes after a creature jumped and exploded on top of him in a burst of multi colored flame. Five remained remained standing by the end, back to back as they tried to fight off the storm of bodies.

Ruby floated down to the field of the dead and bent down to one of the dead giants whose body was face up and surrounded by those he slew. It's armor was bathed in crimson blood and the lenses of its knightly helm were dead and cold. She eyed each of the claw marks, rents and tears of his armor. To see one of them die to these creatures caused her grief; grief and anger. She looked to the horde of monsters as they surrounded and fought against the last five, they would die soon, the beat's numbers guaranteed it. She felt tears drop from her face, she did not wish them to die, she didn't know why but she wanted them to live. The beasts stopped suddenly as if sensing something growing and they started to run, its presence becoming palpable in the air and Ruby felt power flow through her. Her rage and grief at the deaths these monsters threw all presence of mercy from her and she felt something begin to swirl around her, like a God about unleash its holy wrath, and she knew she could not contain it; she would not even try. Power flew out of her in a burst of light and its illumination blinded her to everything and blotted out the dream and replaced it with blank whiteness. It faded just as quickly as it came and Ruby found herself surrounded by the ashes of the dead as the five giants stared at her. None of them moved, unsure of how to address her, they simply stared in bewilderment. Their leader took the first step toward her, his scythe held in one hand as he looked over her and moved his hand to her as if to touch her and see if she was real and…

"Ruby get up we're going to be late!" Ruby jolted awake as Yang shook her frantically.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Ruby yelled as she tried to get her bearings, Yang stopped shaking her and moved to her dresser in a rush,

"What's going on?" Ruby asked groggily and hoping her sister had a good reason for this.

"Ruby you slept through your alarm." Yang said quickly before tossing a set of clothes at her sister. Ruby looked to her alarm which spelled out ten fifteen. Shit.

"Hurry up and get dressed, the airship leaves at eleven, with or without us!" Yang said as she hurried out with Ruby's bag, most likely taking it to the car. Ruby needed no more encouragement and got dressed with as much speed as she could, but it was odd she never slept threw her alarm before; it was usually too obnoxiously loud for that to be possible. She didn't it much thought and rushed out the door without a second thought, she could think on the dream later.

"About time hurry and get in before." Summer paused at the front door as if noticing something.

"What?"

"Stand in front of the beam for a minute." Summer ordered as she went back outside with her youngest. The beam in question was on the porch of the house and had marked lines on one side.

"I measured you two days ago and you were six feet two inches and already your three inches taller, which means Yang is probably six feet eight at this rate I wouldn't be surprised if both of you were ten feet tall by the time you graduate, if that's the case we may need a bigger doorway and a bigger house." Summer muttered to herself.

"Hey guys hurry up we're gonna be late!" Yang yelled as she placed the last of the bags in the trunk of the car.

"We're coming, slow down Yang we'll be fine." Summer stated as she and Ruby made their way to the car. Once summer started driving they managed to make up for lost time which thankfully made Yang relax a little.

"You talked to Dad lately?" Summer shook her head

"He's still hasn't called, I'm starting to get worried."

"Hey I'm sure if he could call he would, Still I do wish we could have told him goodbye in person before we left. You'll tell him we'll be fine?" Yang asked

"I'll tell him, though That will probably be the only time we'll talk to each other considering how often the Hunter Corps send him out on hunts. Though with you two gone I might join him."

"Your planning on going out of retirement?" Ruby asked surprised.

"I've been thinking about it, Though the examination will be a pain in the ass to go threw, especially since I'm out of practice.

"Well your probably not that rusty, you trained me after all, well you and uncle Qrow." Yang chuckled

"More like Drunkle Qrow with how much he drinks out of his flask." Yang said under her breath. The three were quiet for a moment as the car stopped at a red light.

"Are you two sure you wanna go threw with this? You don't have to go if you don't want to." Summer asked looking at her daughters evaporating any levity from the car.

"I'll be fine Ma." States Yang

"We both will, don't worry." Ruby finished.

"I should be the one telling you that." Summer said with a sigh as she put the car back in motion.

"Just be careful Ozpin's one of the craftiest people I've ever met, and your entering his nest."

"We'll keep our guard up if he tries anything we'll be ready."

"I hope you will be Yang, cause something tells me he's already has us where he wants us and I really hate that damn feeling." The trio made it the airport without much difficulty and with time to spare and after the arduous process of turning in their tickets began unpacking their luggage onto a conveyer which took it to the loading docks. Summer grabbed Ruby's ammunition case and immediately noticed the contents.

"Ruby come here." Ruby did so quickly after putting the rest of her luggage on the conveyer.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, summer took out one of the magazines from the massive case.

"These are Aura Breaker rounds."

"Yeah I know, I made them."

"Ruby one of these can shoot threw a person's aura in one shot, and it's used exclusively by Atlesian special forces. Going in with sixteen magazines of them is going to draw attention, especially since they tend to check ammo crates for incoming students." Ruby bit her lip, she hadn't considered her cache of ammunition would be checked.

"I thought having them would be a good precaution." Ruby replied. Summer sighed then turned ruby around and grabbed four of the magazines

"It wasn't a bad idea, but a bad execution." Summer looked around eying every visible camera at the luggage drop off, none were watching for the moment. She zipped open Ruby's back pack.

"Sixteen in a case gets noticed, but if you put four in your carry on, which is never checked for Beacon students, especially for first years security thinks they put all their weapons with their luggage; their not wrong but it's something we can use." Summer zipped up the bag and turned a Ruby around, then took out the remaining twelve magazines and handed Ruby the Case. It was almost time for her to go.

"If you need anything."

"I know mom." Ruby smiled reassuringly, Summer gave a sad smile before bringing her daughter into a hug, Ruby returned it after putting down the case.

"Hey what am I chopped liver." Yang said with her arms out. Summer laughed and had her arm stretched out so Yang could join in. They stayed like that for a long moment.

"FINAL BOARDING FOR BEACON ACADEMY STUDENTS BEGINS IN FIVE MINUTES. ALL FIRST YEAR BEACON STUDENTS REPORT TO THE GATE." The announcement speaker broke the three's moment rather rudely and they separated.

"Guess it's time for me to go." Her voice broke for a moment, the mask she taught Ruby to wear had started to show cracks.

"Will you be okay?"

"This is like the third time you asked. We'll be fine, both of us, you'll see us before you know it." Yang replied. Summer nodded.

"Alright, call when you can okay, at least let me know you two haven't burned down the school." Yang gave a dry laugh at that.

"No promises."

* * *

Security was as lax as Summer said, they didn't bother to check their bags; in Ruby's mind it was a fatal error. Her and Yang were some of the last to board the airship and it was only once they were onboard the Ruby realized the sheer enormity of people present. Excluding the crew there were probably hundreds of people on the massive airship, Ruby didn't realize this many people were accepted this year. It didn't make sense really only two to three hundred students enter the academy every year but the number of people on the airship seemed to exceed that; there was at least twice that number present.

"Cmon!" Yang said spotting a pair of empty seats in the corner, talk about good luck. They took the seats quickly before anyone else; though it was hard to miss the eyes following them. They were used to it even back in patch people seemed to notice the two easily, as if something about them demanded to be noticed. That same unnatural aura also served to keep most away, neither of the two had many friends; though admittedly Ruby did not mind this. The stares did persist until Yang looked in the perpetrators direction and caused them to turn away; she was terrifying when she needed to be.

"That's going to be annoying to deal with." Yang muttered as she sat down.

"Its not like we haven't gone threw it before."

"Well this time we don't know if their watching due to Ozpin or just curiosity."

"Maybe they are watching us because their afraid."

"Probably, at least it will keep them off us, at least till after orientation."

"Orientation, right which isss?" Yang looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"You didn't read the email about orientation did you?"

"I was making sure we were good on ammunition for the next three months." Ruby stayed remembering how much time she spent over the last two days in the basement at her forge making ammunition. Yang sighed

"Why don't you just buy ammunition like a normal person?"

"Yang do you anyone else who can make dust rounds as well as I can? Besides it's cheaper then buying them, the Schnees control the Dust trade and make ammunition way overpriced especially given how their made. Their barely decent at the best of times and if your unlucky a defective round will blow your hand off, remember." Ruby said taping her left hand for emphases.

"Oh don't remind me I'm surprised my hand didn't get blown off." Yang said Rubbing her own hand at the memory.

"Point taken. Anyway so my understanding is when we land we are given some time to take our bags to the ballroom, so we'll probably sleeping there. After that we have a meeting in the Main Auditorium and after that we have the rest of the day to ourselves till initiation tomorrow."

"So Ozpin probably won't be trying something tonight since were sleeping in the same room as a few hundred students." Ruby said in a whisper that only Yang could hear, she replied with her own.

"I doubt it, but I suppose even he has some limits. We shouldn't keep our guard down, though the fact you skipped two years will cause some attention at least for a little while he probably won't go for you until it passes." Ruby shook her head and slightly grimaced.

"I would rather not have that much attention thank you. I'm perfectly fine outside the lime light."

"When has that ever been an option for us, In case you haven't notice we have an unnatural ability to draw attention to ourselves." Yang stated pointing to the lingering onlookers. They turned away once they realized they were spotted.

"We probably won't have our weapon's on us if he does try something." Ruby says getting back on topic.

"Good thing you have your speed and I have my fists then. That should be enough to fight our way out if we need to, or at least keep us going long enough to find our weapons." Yang said with certainty she then took notice to the new screen regarding the White Fang infiltrating yet peaceful Faunus Rights protest.

"They don't give up do they?" Yang asked

"No, no they don't. Why would they considering the kingdoms don't do anything to stop their attacks or outright provoke them in Atlas's case." Ruby states as she payed back in her seat. She had some sympathy for the Faunus, but the recent attacks were not the right way to go about making things better.

"It only makes things worse for everyone. Maybe we can change that." Ruby muttered

"How about we graduate first before we start trying to fix the world." Yang replied. As she said that Multiple holo projections appeared replacing the Vale news, gaining their attention.

"Hey isn't that the huntress you met?" Yang asked Ruby nodded in response. The crowds on the ship suited for a moment as the hologram began to speak.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch, you are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsman and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The Hologram faded after that and men and women crowded to the windows. Yang got up first and moved to the closest window and Ruby was quick to follow.

The view of Vale and the surrounding landscapes was an awe inspiring sight. Beneath the clouds and the rolling blue sky they would see the buildings of Vale and the surrounding country side. Cars and people move through the streets below like ants and the golden sun gave the whole cityscape a radiant beauty. But to Ruby it felt small. She thought back to the city from her dream, which despite its twisted nature was far more grand then this. Still this view did have its benefits.

"I can see Patch from here." She pointed to an island in the background surrounded by a crystal clear sea and far away towers of Signal academy.

"Well at least home won't be so far away." Ruby stated, considering everything how could that not be good news. Yang placed an arm over her on her sister's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's not that far after all." Yang stated with a small smile. However such a touching moment could not last forever as someone rushed behind them to the nearest receptacle.

"I guess it's not for everyone." Yang stated with slight sympathy. The two then smelled something foul.

"Looks like some puke got on your shoe." Ruby's face scrunched up for a moment as she noticed.

"Aw gross! I'll be back I'll go grab my second pair. " Yang said before moving off in a hurry to get out of the now vomit covered boot. Ruby looked as her sister went back to their bags, the. Back to the window Beacon was coming into view, it would not be long now.

* * *

Authors note: I know this chapter is a bit shorter then the last two, but I wanted to get something out for you guys before the holidays and especially finals start to hit. So as you can probably guess the next chapter will take a bit longer to come around, at worst the next chapter will be out in Early January, but in all likelihood ill post something out during winter break when I don't have finals to worry about and have more time to write. Until next time, Lupercal!


	4. Orientation, part 1

The two sisters exited the transport quickly with their carry ons and went to retrieve the rest of their belongings and after a quick check to make sure nothing was missing grabbed a single cart to place them in. Yang grabbed the cart and begin pushing it toward what she assumed was the direction of the ballroom and Ruby followed closely behind with some of her own baggage and only stopped when they reached the main courtyard. Yang appeared to be lost in the sheer magnitude of this place, she was tense.

"You alright?" Ruby asked

"Yeah I just… need a minute, even after so many years this place still makes my skin crawl." Ruby couldn't help but agree with that assessment. Beacon was magnificent from the architecture of its construction to the massive clock tower which dominated the skyline, it teemed with people and the gardens around the courtyard added to its beauty. Yet she felt something wrong, not with the academy itself like the city from her dream, no this was smaller, like something. Cold, pain, agony, the room was dark, quiet, empty, trapped as hungering monsters waited in the dark outside of her protective shell. Hungering, clawing scratching hands tried to reach for her through the uncaring void!

"Ruby." Yang shook her awake. She had to shake her head to get rid of the lingering feeling, what was that?

"Sorry I dozed off for a moment." Yang understood.

"What did you see?"

"I don't know exactly, I was cold, in pain, in a capsule I think there were things out there waiting to get me."

"I had similar dreams back when I was younger, right before you came along; did you see anyone, a man in Black Armor?"

"No nothing like that. Just formless monsters, I could almost make them out."

"Well it's not far off from our situation at any rate. Besides it can't be any scarier then mom's face after you almost burned down the house." Yang's reminder if that memory caused her to tense, Summer's anger that day gave the phrase Hell have no fury like a woman's scorn a completely new meaning.

"Still let's hope we don't get any more bad omens." Ruby stated somewhat recovered from her vision. The two then felt something flap it's wings and land a nearby lamp post, it's black feathered form and red eyes staring at them in strange curiosity.

"Is that a?" Yang asked

"Of course it is." Ruby replied face palming, of all the species of birds native to Vale the one known for being a bringer of bad luck and Ill omens had to be the one to land and stare directly at them.

"Caw! Caw!" And the Raven started shrieking at them, which caused others to look in their direction and some nearby Faunus to wince from the bird's sheer volume. Yang bent down to pick up a nearby pebble

"Shut up!" She tossed it at the raven and struck its leg as it flew away from the courtyard and leaving it to silence and nearby onlookers got on with their business, the sisters and raven forgotten.

"Welp, that was a thing, I'm going to take a look at the directory. Find out which way the Ballroom is."

"I could just use my semblance to get the whole campus mapped out. It won't take long."

"True but considering the sheer size of this place and all the security, someone super speeding through the the whole place might draw too much attention. Besides it's right over there by the Huntsman Memorial." Yang said pointing toward the massive statues of two huntsman, a male and female standing over the body of a Beowolf.

"Hey why don't you try and talk to someone. At least till I get back, socializing may not be the worst thing for you."

"We're literally going to a school run by a man who possibly wants to dissect us and your telling me to make friends?"

"What better time is there to find some?"

"Any other time. Besides I have you don't I?"

"But it won't always be just us, and we may well be on separate teams and you'll need to interact with at least two other people regardless." Ruby couldn't argue against that and simply sighed in recognition.

"I won't be long just talk with someone till I get back."

Yang left her then to check the directory, the courtyard was starting to become deserted with only a woman standing nearby reading a book being the only other soul remaining. So much for Yang wanting her to socialize, but that soon became the last thing in her mind as her head began to throb in pain.

* * *

Weiss Schnee walked off the airship as soon as it landed at the landing pad of Beacon academy. The fresh air was a welcome change from the recycled stuffy air that was rank with sweat and anxiety from over a hundred nervous applicants. Of course she knew there was a possibility of spies among the bunch, being the Heiress to one of the largest dust distributors on Remnant came with its fair share of challenges including the possibility of unfriendly eyes every moment of every day. Servants were already gathering her luggage onto carts for transport, between the amount of dust, clothing, books and other essentials it was all piled onto three carts with her carrying the most valuable piece of luggage she took, her Rapier Myrtenaster, she was not stupid enough to entrust her weapon to anyone.

This same weapon had allowed her defeat Arma Gigas, her father's last test that allowed her to attend Beacon academy; she felt the scar above her left eye pulse at the memory, she had to stop herself from touching it less she ruin the makeup she used to conceal it. She felt eyes on her as she walked, her pale skin, her silky white hair which was tied in a pony tail, and the emblem of a snowflake on the back of her Bolero was a dead give away to who she was.

"Hey isn't that Weiss Schnee?"

"Huh the heiress? What's she doing here?"

"Pff look at her, the pretty princess won't make it past initiation."

The hushed comments kept coming left and right, they were to be expected and Weiss didn't bother to give them a moments thought, idle musings were beneath her concern. All in all things were going well thus far, even the hot Valien weather seemed to be an improvement to the dark cold of her home in Atlas, even if it still took some getting used to.

"Lets see how long she lasts without her daddy's guards to protect her, show her we Faunus won't be pushed around." She eyed the aspirant who gave the venom laced comment, a lion Faunus that stared at her with narrow slitted eyes; She rolled her own in response. The Faunus were not fans of many of her father's methods when it came to running the company mines, but considering the White Fang cared only to draw her family's blood she had little sympathy. She still remembered hearing of many such incidents, dust trains going missing, board members being captured, assassination attempts on her family and even herself; all of this only created and fueled her distaste. She continued onwards threw Beacon's main avenue just behind the first cart which carried the majority of her supply of dust; if only she had decided to stand next to the head cart.

A girl with black and red tipped hair stumbled into the cart. She wore a long sleeved black and red trimmed dress with a high cooler and red cape attached. Packages of dust, spare and backup parts for Myrtenaster and other related equipment tumbled to the floor and in some cases opened from the crash. One such case opened and caused several dust containers to spill out with one of red fire dust landing at her feet. She put down her weapon case and picked up the vial; it was cracked and no doubt other vials would need to be replaced, she went to the one responsible who got up clutching her head as if waking up from a bad dream.

"What is wrong with you, Do you have any idea how much dust are in those bags?!"

The girl didn't answer her, at least right away as he moved her hand from her head offering the heiress a clear view of her face. She looked around for a moment to get her bearings before landing her gaze on Weiss. She froze then, something about her gaze made her seem small.

"I'm sorry, what happened?" She asked as she looked at the scattered vials of dust. Weiss simply stared; what was the matter with her?

"Are you Brain dead or just stupid? Don't you realize you could have blown up half the courtyard?!" Weiss yelled holding up the fire dust vial for emphasis. She was about to continue her verbal scolding she didn't a small trail of fire dust begin to trickle out of an unseen crack in the vial to land on the lightening dust at her feet. The two types of dust mixing together could prove very unstable in most circumstances and would have if it went by unnoticed. Weiss barely registered the movement as the red haired girl moved her hand to intercept the falling dust which landed in her palm below the vial Weiss held up. Weiss looked at the vial and quickly shifted it to stop the escaping dust, when she went to look at the girl and noticed her expression change, it was sharper, clearer; didn't look at all like the bumbling fool she saw before.

"That was close. Sorry about the mess, being here can be a bit overwhelming you know, can sometimes forget to see where you were going." Weiss certainly did not know, forgetfulness and nervousness were not habits she possessed, she was meant to show perfection in everything she did and failure to do so was heavily frowned upon, the thought to her father's reaction to her scar caused her to involuntarily flinch.

"You alright?" The girl asked,

"I'm fine." Weiss barked out somewhat defensively and a hand landed on her shoulder from behind.

"Is there a problem Ruby?" Weiss whipped around and slapped the hand off her shoulder when she heard the voice. She was taller then the red head who she referred to as "Ruby" and much more imposing besides. She was graced with a golden mane of hair, lilac eyes with bits red veining threw her irises and a comforting half smile, all of an aura of reassurance and an undertone of fear; for once Weiss couldn't bring herself to speak.

"I'm fine Yang, I just bumped into her luggage on accident."

"You always were clumsy, and judging by this mess you have outdone yourself."

"What does that mean?"

"You know what it means." Weiss finally came back to her senses and coughed into her hand to get there attention.

"If you don't mind I'd like my dust back and clean this mess." She gestured to the field of loose vials, opened cases and white luggage which littered the floor and was being cleaned up by her small group of attendants.

"Well do you want some help? Yang can get the rest of our things to the ballroom; It's only fair all things considered." Ruby offered.

"It would be prudent." Weiss replied, if nothing else it would allow her to continue toward the Ballroom quickly, there was only so much time available till the meeting at the auditorium.

"You sure you'll be alright on your own Rubes?"

"Its just some dust, me and a…" Ruby paused and gestured to Weiss.

"Weiss." Ruby nodded.

"Me and Weiss will be fine."

"Alright, just shoot me a message on my scroll if you need me."

"You know I will." Ruby said as Yang left. She turned to Weiss.

"So where do you want to start?"

* * *

Yang walked through the hallways following the line of students into the Ballroom, it was a crowded room with more people then space, but it was efficient at least.

"Name please?" Asked the attendant who was placed right inside the room with five others, each taking the names of new arrivals and sending them on their way. If he showed any of the usual unease with Yang's presence he didn't show it.

"Yang Xiao Long. I also have my sister's things with me." He looked at her with indifference or some annoyance.

"You do know it is school policy that all beacon applicants must personally check in their belongings?"

"I do, but something came up and she is being delayed, I can check in her belongings for her." He shook his head.

"School policy states otherwise you may check in your belongings but your sister's will have to remain here." Yang didn't like that idea one bit.

"What's going on here?" A woman came from behind the attendant, it the huntress from the ship.

"Miss Goodwitch! I didn't know you were here." Any indifference form the man had was instantly replaced. This woman scared him, though she supposed being called upon by a superior that was a renowned huntress would be frightening.

"I came to make certain everything went smoothly here. What seems to be the problem."

"Um she, well she wishes to check in her sister's belongings, as you know school policy is against such action. All applicants must personally check in their own belongings."

"I am aware of school policy, I'm certain Miss Rose would be here if she wasn't doing something of importance. Let her sign in." Goodwitch said flatly

"But…"

"I'm sure if the headmaster has taught us anything is that there are exceptions to every rule." She turned to Yang."

"Miss Xiao Long, if you would follow me." Yang felt uneasy at this, it seemed to convenient for her taste. She continued with some caution.

"I'm sure your wondering why I let you pass through?" She looked to Yang as they walked through the Ballroom.

"Don't expect similar favors in the future, I only did this as a favor to your mother, she was an old friend of mine and I know she worries about you; besides you coming back here is already stressful enough for you no doubt." Yang visibly tensed.

"You know what happened." It wasn't a question

"I was there, though we did not meet in person but I saw you through the observation glass." Yang suddenly felt the brass metal bars of the cart she begin to creak as she increased the pressure. This woman apparently was close enough to the headmaster to know of her previous predicament and was complacent, Yang had to physically stop herself from doing anything drastic, though her eyes were at the very least bleeding red.

"I understand your reaction. Though, I'd recommend not doing anything here. Unless you wish Ozpin to actually use some of his contingencies." The last part was whispered to her ear. She left before the Primarch could say a word, without suspicion from anyone. The conversation left Yang sheathing, she quickly placed her things in a corner of the room and grabbed The cases for Ember Celica and Cresent rose discarded the cart, the bars were partially, bent, cracked, and worn where she held them.

There were too many people here, she needed some air away from the crowd. They avoided her and any in her way quickly got out of it, the aura of barely restrained sheathing anger was enough reason for none to approach. But it was not the only emotion she felt now, it was foreign, she had not felt it sense those dark days in the labs under beacon. Glynda mentioned contingencies; was she being watched? Was Ruby? Were there men waiting for ether of them to make the wrong move and give him an excuse to capture them. Too many questions not enough answers, she finally stopped walking when she came upon the training room which was open. She needed to get her and Ruby's weapon's to lockers… but that could wait, it was open and dueling bots were waiting for aspirants, It would be a good distraction. Once she entered the dueling arena she never once notice the Raven staring at her from outside.

* * *

"And done." Ruby yelled as she collected the last of the dust and quickly disposed of it in a small vial and stored away.

"I suppose I must thank you given you cut the time it would have taken for us to clean all this considerably. Even if you caused this in the first place." Weiss states reluctantly.

"Your welcome. Hey tell you what next time you want dust ammunition let me know, you won't find any better quality ammo anywhere else.

"I doubt that highly, my family has made their fortune on production products related to dust, including ammunition." Weiss turned around time address one of her servants which gave Ruby an excellent look at the symbol on her Bolero.

"You're a Schnee?" Ruby said in realization and mentally kicking herself for not realizing; the white hair should have been a dead giveaway.

"At least you have enough sense to know about my family."

"Hey, I tend to not read much about your family now a days, especially after their less then admirable practices."

"Now what does that mean?" Weiss asked with some offense.

"You know what it means, and I'm not just talking about the Faunus mistreatment but their shoddy workmanship with dust rounds. One of them almost blew off my sister's hand!"

"One defective round is hardly a cause to doubt the quality workmanship of the dust rounds made by my family."

"If it was one or two yes. But your family tends to cuts corners where possible, the only ones you make that are reliable are those damned high quality Ivory packs of yours and those are way overpriced for what their made of."

"How would you know!"

"Because I compared them to my own work." Weiss scoffed

"Any independent forger is quick to say their shoddy craftsmanship is better." Ruby's eyes widened.

"Shoddy? My workmanship?! Please I'd bet you everything I had one of my rounds would be on par if not better then anything made in your manufactories."

"Please if anyone could produce the same quality the Atlesian military and every one of the kingdoms would be looking to other suppliers as well."

"It's funny how they don't tend to last long when they get bought out, sabotaged, and beaten by thugs." That caused the Heiress to visibly shake in frustration, in the end she simply stormed off with her entourage behind her and leaving Ruby behind in silence. Until someone started clapping, Ruby turned to the source.

It was a woman who was shorter then her by some inches, she wore mostly black buttoned vest with a shite undershirt beneath and her most prominent feature was the bow on her head, Ruby could have sworn she saw it twitch slightly.

"You have no idea how satisfying that was to watch. It's not every day the heiress of the Schnee dust company gets taken down a peg. I'm Blake." She offered her hand.

"Ruby and thanks, though I might have been a bit hard on her."

"Don't be, you should never apologize for telling someone the truth, no matter how hard it is." Ruby shrugged

"I suppose, still it's not like she's the one running it."

"Not yet at least." Blake mumbled and Ruby saw the book she had in her hand.

"What book is that."

"Hm? Oh A man with Two Souls." Ruby's face lit up at the title

"Oh I loved that book it was great, you don't see many Jekyll and Hyde Style horror stories these days."

"I know right! types of stories are so under appreciated, most people I know ether want something all action, or some sappy cliché romance novel."

"Oh have you ever read the Red Wolf by the Brothers Grim?" Ruby asked with some excitement, people she knew who enjoyed such novels were few and far between.

"That was one of the first I ever read, I still remember having nightmares about Miss Wulf from the book."

"A sadist so bloodthirsty she was a Beowolf in human skin." Ruby said quoting the novel. They were taken from their conversation by the bell. It was loud and slowly, like the bells of a church and was followed by the ringing of the PA system.

"All applicants please report to the main auditorium. Repeat all applicants report to the main auditorium."

"Cmon we better get moving, we can talk more on the way."

"Yeah sounds great. So what would you say is the best horror novel you read?"

"Ohh, that's tough, I got to say Malignant Rest, the concept of someone being in a coma and living in a literal hell made by all the bad and worst choices they made is just terrifying; I just can't imagine how someone could relive all the bad they've done over and over; I'd go insane. You about you?"

"Red Wolf would be my favorite but I'm a fan of all the books the brother's wrote. I mean people tend to forget that people can become worse monsters then Grimm."

"You got that right." Blade's voice seemed to hollow out a bit at that, as if she was remembering something. Ruby decided it would be better if she didn't pry. They eventually reached the packed room of the auditorium and one of the first things Ruby noticed was Yang waving at her like a maniac.

"Cmon." She said to Blake as she grabbed her arm down the isles till they met with Yang.

"Hey Rubes, whose this?" Ruby stepped between the two.

"Yang meet Blake, Blake meet Yang."

"Nice to meet you." Blake said.

"Likewise, though I do have to ask what happened to Weiss." Yang asked to which Ruby scratched her head in mild embarrassment.

"Well turns out she was a Schnee… and I might have said a few things."

"By that she means she gave the heiress quite the reality check on how the Schnee dust company's been growing sense her dad took over." Yang stared amazed.

"You did that? can't believe I missed it!"yang said with no small amount of pride. They were interrupted by the sound of a microphone and they saw the head aster standing there with Goodwitch behind him. Something about him felt, strange to Ruby, it was like she was staring at something…old and empty, not completely human and She could feel some of Yang's reaction to the headmaster's presence though it wasn't as immense as she thought it would be. The headmaster cleared his throat.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." When he spoke the sisters felt his eyes over them, like he was speaking at them directly.

"Well he's certainly optimistic." Yang started quietly with no small amount of sarcasm, she watched the Headmaster leave the stage. Miss Goodwitch took his place.

"Tonight you all will report to the ballroom to sleep for the night, you will be woken up tomorrow and be given time to eat and prepare yourselves for the final entree exam. You have until sundown today to get yourselves settled." Miss Goodwitch took a look over the students in the auditorium before dismissing them.

"It's going to be an interesting next few days." Ruby said

"Yeah, hey you guys want to get something to eat?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass, want to take a look around campus I'll see you all later." Blake said before leaving the sisters."

"Well it's just us again sis." Ruby states as she watched Blake walk off.

"Nah, I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of Blakey over there. But anyway let's get some food."

Authors Note: Wow this chapter took much longer then I thought to write with the holidays and such, none the less here it is. If you are enjoying this story please leave a review. I'm thinking of having some time dedicated to the legion's prior to the reunification with their primarchs, though this will probably not be many chapters. just some small chapters till they do reunite.


	5. Orientation part 2

**Eleventh Legion warship: Blade of Terra. 25****th**** expeditionary fleet.**

The training cages of the Blade of Terra were remarkably empty save for two occupants, both circled each other in one of the dueling cages bare from the waste up and bore similar features. The first and seemingly older of the two had a long gaunt face, it sported a goatee of blond hair. His right eye was the mechanical red of a bionic with a scar running from the top of his head to just below his cheekbone, a sharp contrast to the unblemished lilac of his left eye. His body was crisscrossed with scars even the pieces of plasteel that made up his left arm; another parting gift from the greenskins of the now compliment world of Elentil four.

His opponent was younger and wasn't as marked by battle but he had his fair share. His eyes were an equal shade of lilac and his lips were spread in a feral smile.

"_First or third Bolvar?"_

"_Have you ever known any of us to stop at one old man?"_ Solan smiled at that.

"_Third Blood it is boy."_ Bolvar gave a grunt in acknowledgement.

The fight began in earnest. The two tranhumens went at each other with the same ferocity and stubbornness that destroyed alien empires and rebellious civilizations alike. They punched, blocked and dodged for three minutes before first blood was spilled; then Solan's augmenting arm did a cross punch in Bolvar's jaw with enough force that it almost broke. He stumbled back, eyes red; Solan let him and he spot out bloody flem. The fight continued in earnest, jab, block, dodge Bolvar stepped back just in time preventing a strike at his midriff and saw his chance. He charged toward flaming into Solan elbow first and into the training cage's edge as he felt Solan's ribs crack. Solan reacted quickly seeing both his hands together into the back of Bolvar's neck sending him to the ground. But the two were forced to halt when the training room's vox cages crackled into life.

"_Legion Master Solan. Your presence is requested, we have received a communication from the war council." _The vox died after the speaker finished. And Solan helped Bolvar to his feet; they would resume this later.

"_No rest for the weary." _Solan remarked.

"_You can say that again; that's the twelfth deployment we've received in the last month and our numbers are hardly what they once were."_ He was right, though the Eleventh legion had fought and earned many honors during the Crusade it was not without cost. The Rangdan Xenocides alone nearly drove them to extinction with only a mere six thousand brothers surviving the conflict; out of thirty thousand they had when it began

The two left the cages and after putting on their power armor arrived at the Blade of Terra's command bridge without further delay. It was a well maintained maelstrom of activity, crewmen ether worked vigorously at their stations or quickly passed on data slates and other material to where it was needed, most didn't notice legion master's entrance at first.

"_Ship Master Judis."_ The shipmaster turned to face the Space Marine at the mention of his name. He slim built and blank faced, always a man of little humor his face was bald save for a intrinsic tattoo design at the back of his head.

"_Legion master." _He saluted with the sign of the Aquila.

"_We have received an astropathic communication from the war council, the master of the quire has given me a transcription of the report."_ Judis replied presenting a data slate to the captain, which solan took in his gauntleted hand. After reading he gave a small grumble.

"_Well? What are orders this time old man? Bolvar asked_

"_Save your taunts for later boy. The reports are confirmed shipmaster?"_ Solan replied grimly.

"_I just had them verified before you arrived there are scattered reports of an Ork invasion on the Agri world of Auros."_

"_Then we have little time, plot a course at full speed, every second we waste is another we don't have. Bolvar gather the other captains, I will brief you and the others in one hour, no exceptions and have our men ready for combat before we arrive."_

"_What companies will be deploying?"_

"_If these reports are correct we will need all of them."_

* * *

**Remnant: Beacon academy: Monday morning, Initiation day.**

It wasn't even six AM when the professors woke everyone up. The sky was dark with only the slightest tellings of dawn on the horizon and every single soul that was sleeping in the main hall did not enjoy the early wake up. They groaned through tired mouths and half lidded eyes wishing to go back into the bliss of sleep; well most of them. Yang woke up refreshed for the day with no symptom of fatigue or sign of being tired. Most of the others payed her no mind too worried and stressed of their own initiations. Everyone had a total of five minutes to freshen up in the bathrooms and shower if necessary, afterwords they were escorted to the cafeteria for breakfast where Yang managed to find Ruby munching on more pancakes then should be humanly possible to eat; at least that wouldn't change from their home routine.

_"Well at least this place didn't take your appetite?"_

_ "I'd say so, though everyone else would probably be thankful for some sleep."_ Ruby said before continuing to shove food into her mouth."

_"You know eating that fast may get you to choke you know that?"_

_ "Yeah but's it's the only way I was ever able to get food at the house. You and mom are animals when you eat."_ Ruby said as she pointed her fork at Yang meanwhile Blake came and sat next to them, setting her own tray on the table. Her hair a somewhat unkempt mess that barely controlled and concealed by her bow.

_"Yessh, bad morning?" _Yang asked.

_"It's not even morning yet."_ Blake replied

_"It technically is four in the morning."_

_"Don't be a smart ass Yang." _Ruby said Yang our up her hands with a smile as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

_"fine fine I'll reel it in. Got to wonder what their up to though."_ Yang tilted her head to the nearby security staff."

_"I heard some of them talking earlier, apparently their sending people in groups to initiation. They apparently have a larger group then usual hence the early morning." _Yang shook her head

_"Doesn't seem like the best idea, most of the people in here look like they can barely stand, let alone dear with a day's worth of seminar's, tests and final entrance exams."_

_"I don't think it's going to be that type of initiation." _Ruby commented.

_"You think so?" _Yang replied Ruby gestured to her ear, Yang took the cue. It was hard to hear over the clamor of voices but she could make out something outside, it was like… propellers?

_"Air ships?"_

_ "heard them earlier, they may try and take us off campus."_

_ "What are you two talking about? I don't hear any airships."_ Blake replied which caused the two to freeze for a moment.

"_Well I… saw them on our way here."_

"_We all came from the hall and I didn't see anything."_

"_Well I did." _Yang replied raising her hand with her usual smile. Blake look at the two for a moment.

"_Okay then." _Blake replied, her voice giving showing Yang some signs of doubt. They would need to be careful in the future.

"_So say your right and their were airships, where would they be taking us?" _

"_Emerald Forest? Five minute trip by airship."_ Yang suggested.

"_But also fifteen minutes on foot. Why waste the fuel, mabye security for initiation? If they are there at all."_ Blake countered giving voice to her doubt. Ruby followed the conversation in silence but stayed otherwise silent content to watch her sister and friend go back and forth; until she saw a black feather fall on the table.

It fell without sound or notice, stem as sharp as a blade and feathers as black as the pit. More fell silently making a trail which Ruby followed with her eyes to a glass statue unusually stationed at the center of the cafeteria. Each piece a perfect mirror reflecting whatever looked in, she was a figure of elegance near immaculate in form. Wind picked up and dark shadows crossed the room just out sight like nightmarish phantoms, Ruby tried to follow their movements taking her eyes off the statue for just a moment; just long enough to hear the sound of pierced glass. Turning back to the statue to find a black feather piercing her body from the back of her shoulder causing the bladed stem which now poked out of the statue's front to be covered in blood. It flowed inside the statue a macabre simulacrum of the human body.

Ruby felt she could hear something just out of her hearing, voices, screams.

"_Ruby."_ She looked around dazed, soon screams were joined by growls, roars and the howling of beasts. It hard to keep track of the sifting shapes around her. A screech followed, loud, clear and ringing in her head.

"_Rubes?"_

She turned back to the statue on instinct, it's face contorted in agony and horror and then shattered in a spray of blood as another feather pierced her stomach and the was drowned in a shrieking, silent scream!

"_Ruby!" _Yang shook her back to awareness. Her head ached like a massive bell tolled in her head.

"_You alright?" Blake asked._

"_I'm fine, just tired."_

"_Figures you were out of it for a good five minutes. Didn't even react when I tried to swipe your pancakes."_ Yang replied before taking a bite of said pancakes right before the scream of a whistle overtook the air. The source was an armed security officer dressed in the green and black uniform of the Valion army easily identified by the twin axe sigil on his shoulder.

In addition to this was the white sigil of a tower with a star hovering above it marking him as the Valion 23rd_ "The Warrior's Guard._" Known for their renowned service in the Great War as the personal regiment and later elevated to the guard of Vale's last king till the end of the Great War. Supposedly they were the best of Vale's army but now they were reduced to school security staff.

"_Such a waste." _Yang muttered before the officer spoke up his voice hard and solid like a wall forcing down any argument or question before it began.

"_Alright I'll say this once! You will all go to your lockers and retrieve your weapons, outside of each locker room is a member of the security staff. You will go to one, doesn't matter which one for further instructions. Anyone who has not done this in the next hour is immediately marked failure for initiation and will not be allowed to this school; no exception!"_ He waited a moment after he finished eyeing all of the students in front of him his gazed passed them each one by one analyzing. It was cold and uncaring and Ruby didn't like it, there was something wrong with it.

The captain left then without a word with all the regal military discipline of a veteran and the students were let out.

"_This place is nuts. I swear it has better security then the council forum." Blake remarked_

"_You don't say." Yang replied before turning to her sister._

"_You ready for this?" _

"_I am…"_

"_You sure?"_

"_I've gotten this far, can't go back now." Yang smiled at that._

"_Keep talking like that and I'll keep thinking your not a kid anymore."_

"_I'm not though."_

"_Not to me, cmon the sooner this is done the sooner we can take it easy for a bit at least."_

* * *

**Beacon Academy Armory: Weapon's locker room 032 **

Jaune was a nervous wreck, lack of sleep compounded by humiliation over his bunny onesie had made for an already terrible start to the day. The constant stares from the security staff he passed by only made him more anxious, every thought dominated by conspiracy and fear. Did they know he faked his transcripts? What would they do, he heard stories of the last time a student was found to be in the academy under false pretenses, some say he was let out of the forest to be killed by grim, others say he was lashed like how deserters during the Great War were punished.

These could very much have been rumor, nothing was confirmed but then again those who entered falsely and were found out were never seen; the forger who made his transcripts told him as such.

"_Take my advise boy, walk away cause if you get caught you ain't coming out and my ass will be in the fire." Why the hell didn't he listen? _

The locker room was already packed when he arrived, men and women scrambling to get their equipment before the deadline and a few were even shoved to the ground in the rampage which wasn't stopped despite the security staff. His locker was in a corner that was slightly less packed. Though that meant little, it nearly meant he had some room to breathe.

His armor was a welcome relief it's armored covering provided some comfort of home, and reminded him of the stories his grandfather told him of the Great War. Crocea Mors was grasped easily enough thanks to practice with the shield in its compact form killing any hindrance normally caused by such a compact area. He squeezed his way back out of the armory room lines of initiates were trying to get in, the deadline driving them into a frenzy. A woman in the uniform of the Warrior's guard with a matching beret stood just outside with a scroll in her gloved hands. She wore an expression of stone as she spoke to each student in turn the latest one rubbing his neck as he left carrying a mace in his other hand.

"_Name?"_

"_Um Uh Jaune Arc." _Well he wasn't nervous at all, the officer's stare which was expressionless as stone changed as he said his last name she turned to her scroll and typed his name, then stared back at him for a moment.

"_Arm out, this will sting." _She took out a holstered ejection gun.

"_Um sure, so what do we do now do we go to the courtyard or ahh."_ Jaune yelped in surprise as she unceremoniously ejected something into his arm.

"_Your set, go to the landing area, you'll be briefed there. Go to Bullhead twelve, next." _Jaune didn't have the opportunity to argue after the next student moved up to the officer, shoving him out of the way. What followed was a stumbling walk through the crowd to the landing it seemed he was one of the first arrivals that were trickling in; not one went for bullhead twelve. Jaume sat inside the Bullhead having his legs hand from the craft's door.

"Oh hey, first one of the day." Jayne jumped at the voice and turned. An old man at the door way to the cockpit, rough faced and clean shaven he wore pilot fatigues with the white tower patch stitched to his front and his belt held a holstered sidearm. He seemed amused at Jaune's reaction.

"Take it easy, I won't bite what's your name kid."

"Janus Arc." He replied with a shaky breath.

"Arc? As in Tiberius Arc, Valion general and second to the Warrior king?" Jaune nodded.

"The same, I guess. He was a general though the other stuff I don't know."

"Well then, you can call me Mac I'll be your pilot for the initiation. I actually did meet Tiberius just before he retired. Good man, as tough and damn honorable as the stories."

"I wouldn't know to be honest, he never really spoke of his military life, save the usual slip up after we finished training.

"Ah the old man trained you. Nice to know he's still around and kicking. I'm guessing he's proud of you for earning your way in here."

"He… yeah he's very proud." The pressure of the lie copulating with stress made for a bad combination Mac must of noticed cause he immediately gave Jaume some space.

"Sorry if I'm overbearing you, just Tiberius is a bit of a legend around here. Hey how about I give you a rundown for initiation, not supposed to do it till the others arrive but I can bend the rules a bit out of respect for your old man." Jaume nodded

"That would be great." Mad seeing the invitation sat on one of the chairs inside the bulkhead, before taking out a cigar to smoke.

"Alright so you know that barrier fence that keeps most of the more dangerous grim out of the forest areas surrounding the school and vale. Well I'll be dropping you eight miles past that. Each of you will be dropped alone and have to make your way to a ruin around eight miles northward." Mac proceeded to lite his cigar as Jaume processed the information.

"Aren't those forests crawling with ancient Grimm. Why would they let mere trainees out in that area?"

"Honestly kid I'm under orders not to answer that question but you'll probably figure it out afterword. So anyway your alone once your dropped off but the first person you make eye contact with becomes your partner for the next four years, so stay together reach the ruins you'll find twenty two different artifacts doesn't matter which one you choose but you need to take one. With me so far?"

"Yeah, go the ruins, get the artifact simple enough. But doesn't twenty two seem like a small number for this many initiates." Mac shrugged.

"We have multiple proving grounds in use, but you are right honestly your not all expected to pass." Jaune felt Mac was about to add something else yet he stayed silent. He continued on.

"Anyway once you get the artifact you need to start making your way south toward the barrier fence, it should take you about a day or so to make it, the gate will be open for six hours after words it'll be reactivated.

"What if we're stuck on the other side when it reactivates?"

"Well then your considered failed and you'll need to make your way another forty miles through Grimm infested jungle to the nearest road and make your way back to vale from there." Jaume grimaced there was no way he would make it five let alone forty miles of jungle. He could already feel his nerves acting up, these next few days would hell.

* * *

**Beacon Academy Clocktower: Headmaster's office.**

Preparations for initiation had started four hours earlier. Three hours earlier the students deadline for preparation was given by commander Merex Kayne and since then there had been roughly one hundred and fifty brawls between initiates across campus and half as many assaults from students trying to get on to the Bullhead's more quickly. It was going exactly as Ozpin had predicted, it was obvious not all the initiates would make it and with the enemy being as strong as she was he needed to be certain the best were trained as huntsman.

"So anyone of interest so far?" Ozpin asked to the assembled staff, Glynda stepped forward first using her scroll to bring up a massive projection of aspiring students.

"Well firstly we have our obvious candidates, Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose." Glynda brought both their profiles into focus.

"Now Xiao Long's application was indeed a surprise, it was quite unexpected."

"Not to mention a welcome opportunity to finish our research on her." Merex remarked.

"You know very well we can not do so. As much as I agree, our bargain keeps Xiao Long out of our reach. Miss Rose however is another matter."

"Do we have any other evidence to confirm our suspicions?" Asked Ozpin.

"None as of yet." Replied Glynda

"Then for now we will make no move, we should confirm before dedicating to any action, however keep surveillance on them. Who else?" Merex tapped on his own scroll bringing another into focus. Including vids from the Arena's and fighting lite of Mistral

"The Invincible Girl. Pyrrha Nikos. Champion of Mistral, quite the celebrity some of the security staff had to break a mob up who was surrounding her. Semblance is polarity from what we can tell, though her family seems to keep that a tightly kept secret. Skill wise she's already one of our better fighters but personality wise… she needs work."

"Oh?"

"She's too nice, very apologetic and saying sorry for everything. We could break that Maybe make her more aggressive she could be one of our best hunters."

"Hmm, she had Red Hair, reminds me of those paintings of the Dukes of Ministral."

"From what we can tell there is no relation. But we haven't really looked."

"Well no matter, I will leave that part of her training to you." Ozpin waved the profile away as the next two appeared side by side. The first was make with long black hair with a pink streak wearing a green and black tailcoat, his was expressionless almost like it was dead. The second was a female ginger smiling madly with wearing a black vest underneath which was a sleeveless top.

"Lie Ren and Nora Valkerye originally from the village of Kuroyuri located outside the kingdom of Ministral. Officially the village was destroyed in a Grimm attack.

"And unofficially."

"Cult of the bountiful Serpent. At least a radical faction of it. Shame that what few remnants of faith remain are so… barbaric."

"Serpent? If memory serves it was not the serpent but the Crow that dominated the faith in Ministral till after the Great War anyway." Glynda nodded in response.

"There were some sects of the Serpent present this one probably escaped the great purge after the war's end."

"Mr. Ren did give official testimony regarding the cult's actions but they were… misplaced I can send you a copy within the day."

"Do so, his history with the Cult could be a useful tool in the years to come. What of Miss Valkerye?"

"She's the hammer to his scalpel very eccentric goes where he does. Wouldn't take much to nudge her in any direction all we would need to worry about is Ren. Once he's under control we will have her." Merex remarked.

"Very Well then, also begin investigations into that particular sect, last thing I need an unknown element in the game. What of our two polar opposites?" Ozpin taped some controls on his console to reveal two other trainees.

"Weiss Schnee currently the heir of Jacques Schnee, though that may change, our contacts report he was not exactly thrilled with his daughter's decision to attend beacon."

"He's not the only one, I fully expected her to go to Atlas myself. Oh well our plans for her do not change, if we play this right we may have a stern hold on the dust markets in the future, and keep it out of Salem's hands."

"Jacques will ask we transfer her back to Atlas. You know that."

"Let the rat think it's a lion for a little while, if he proves to bothersome feel free to cause him problems. That should keep him in line. What of Miss Belladonna?"

"Well she's the daughter of the Chief of Menagerie but her resume is pretty colored. According to our spies in the Fang she was Taurus's second."

"The Wrath Bull? His group is well known, never thought her to be a follower of the faith?"

"From what we could tell she's not, in fact I dare say it's why she left, the Faunus of menagerie have never been fond of it. In fact I dare say they are sternly opposed."

"You mentioned former White Fang, what else can you tell me."

"She a ghost and a damned scary one at that, primarily responsible for the assassination of twenty three Schnee Dust Company officials and high ranking personnel and believed to be responsible for many acts of sabotage."

"Another arrow in our quiver then. It truly is a year of opportunities for us then. Any others I should know of?"

"None so far but if anyone else comes to mind I'll inform you…" Merex stopped when his scroll blinked red from an incoming message. He opened the scroll and began reading scowling as time went on.

"Is there a problem?" asked Ozpin.

"Someone snuck in." Merex pulled out one file.

"Jaume Arc, transcripts are forged. I'll have some men bring him in."

"Arc… as in Tiberius?"

"The very same."

"Let him go." Merex looked at Ozpin in surprise.

"Tiberius' name still holds much weight in your ranks I will not have his eye on me at this time."

"My officers are loyal, Tiberius is a craven, too soft hearted to make a move against us."

"Your officers are loyal your lower ranks are another matter. They don't know any other story then he retired a hero. Besides if he survives he will make a good hostage at least in name."

"As you wish." Merex didn't agree, but he dared not speak more of his doubts allowed.

"Good." The bells of the tower rung a morose tone the deadline had just passed. Ozpin got up from his chair and turned to the window watching the Bullhead's fly to their intended drop points as the office's holographic projector switched to a map view with each imitate showed by the trackers injected into them earlier. Within a day at the very least half of the students that left would not be coming back.

Author's note: Okay so I finally got this chapter, sorry the wait was so long I had a few things happening IRL but since I'm now stuck at home for the most part I can hopefully write more often. please feel free to review and like and above all stay safe.


	6. Crash landing and grimm slaughter

The inside of the Bullhead was shrouded in darkness and crimson, Ruby sat with five others when the trip began, their pilot had explained the initiation trial once before ordering everyone inside with more military professionalism then Ruby was used to, not even checking to make sure anyone had any questions or confusion. What followed was exactly two hours (at least by Ruby's estimate) inside the sealed hull of the transport without any outside light or sound being allowed to peer in and the company was not any more enjoyable as the sheer tenseness of the atmosphere seemed to make the most talkative person timid And leaving Ruby to her own thoughts in a near pitch box. She wondered how Yang and Blake were doing, Blake was her first and was possibly going to be her only friend given her social skills, she was nice enough and they shared a love of novels, she had to admit having a friend was nice. While she did have "friends" at Signal they were more acquaintances then anything, they studied together, and talked during classes but never hanged out with her outside school hours and if she did see them they were quick to brush her off. She tried asking one of them why once and that lead to no good answers.

_"You scare me, something about you and your sister, the way you carry yourself, act, your aura. It's like your on a completely different level to the rest of us, it's hard to be around someone who seems so more then the rest of us, it's intimidating."_ Ruby spent the whole week afterwords trying to make sense of that and she could guess the cause, after all crashing from outer space in a metal pod tended to toss normal out the window. Yang helped when she could, but even she wanted a straight answer to more then a few questions, first of which being: Why is my spit turning into acid?! Seriously what sort of psychopath would engineer someone to spit acid!

Speaking of Yang she was no doubt worrying over Ruby's well-being, hopefully they can regroup during the trial and be partners, it was the best move for them tactically given the situation. They were not even in the academy yet and were already treading like they walked a mine field, it was getting to the point where they bordered paranoia.

_"First drop in five, initiate Charon get ready for drop."_ The Pilot's voice rang over the internal speakers of the craft. A Faunus featuring two short ram horns on both sides of his face stood up wearing light armor with two swords on his back. Ruby watched him as he prepared to drop activating his own aura, despite the darkness Ruby could make out the design of his weapon perfectly both blades curved like scimitars with serrated edges and with bronze colored handles designed to connect and form a staff like weapon. A bit simplistic for her tastes and more then a few flaws in its design, give her an hour and she could have the hilt replaced with a more suitable component and infuse the blade with dust, not to mention fix its balance which just looking at it bothered her to no end.

The Bullhead's hatch opened and light flooded into the room blinding most of its inhabitants immediately and Ruby could see forest outside and Charon neared the edge waiting for the Pilot to give the go ahead to drop. It never came as something pounced on the craft causing it to lurch side ways and sending Charon unexpectedly off the Bullhead into the ground. Ruby could hear the alarms beeping, red lights flashing baleful crimson. Metal screamed as massive taloned claws ripped open the metal ceiling before flying off

"_Nevermore_." Ruby muttered information on the Grimm from past lectures flooding into her mind. Large, Avian, bone armor on face only, weapon includes talons, beak and. Her eyes widened and then she ducked activating her own aura as she did so. Massive blades erupted through random portions of the wall one of which protruded where her head had been. She looked around across from her another initiate had two nevermore's spears impaled into her. One in her midriff and another through her neck, her aura flared and died as she choked blood bubbling up and spilling onto her shirt. Her hands flailed trying to get to the release clamps of her seat in order to free herself and let her aura heal, Ruby knew that wouldn't work, damage to her midriff likely included her lungs and then there were the holes in her neck from where the feather impaled her. Ruby felt the metal of the craft buckle again as the Nevermore crashed into it. The world outside began to spin as the pilot lost control.

The others were of no help each panicked save one who released herself and made an attempt to stand and jump off before another lurch sent her flying toward the hatch with his head slamming into the roof of the hatch before flying out. Ruby wasted no time, she knew the craft was losing altitude and she guessed there was at least a sixty percent chance of death in these conditions but if she were to jump out into the trees without gaining the massive grimm's attention her odds of death went down to forty percent at least. She unclipped her own safety belt and grabbed Cresent rose and held on to the seat with her free hand, trying not to get tossed around like a leaf in a storm and as she heard one of the Transport's wings rip off jumped toward the hatch and compacting her body into a ball. activating her semblance she turned into a crimson blur leaving nothing but rose petals and destruction behind her as the Bullhead slammed into the ground and erupted in flames!

She sped through the air into the trees, smashing into tree branches before landing with a crack as the earth gave in where she landed leaving small imprints into the ground. She turned back to wreckage behind her, the Bullhead was in flames and anyone still inside was probably dead, the force of the impact coupled with explosion of fuel would leave even an experienced hunter drained of aura, and these were initiates entering their final years of training; they never stood a chance. A massive screech erupted in the air with such force that it would burst the eardrums if anyone was too close as the massive Nevermore landed on the flaming wreck. It was massive easily twice the size of the Hullhead itself, its black form shadowing nearly the whole clearing and its beak marked by red Grimm lines, it must have been hundreds if not thousands of years old, a grim that ancient would require a full team of experienced hunters at least to take down. It eyed the surrounding clearing like a scavenger hunting for survivors but Ruby was smart enough to keep herself hidden inside the trees, not everyone was that wise.

To their credit Charon and the other student a woman that Ruby didn't know the name of survived their falls, though the later had a fresh blood stained scar on her forehead. They charged weapon drawn thinking with their training they could overwhelm the Alpha and Ruby considered lending her own strength to the fight at the very least to avenge the fallen. But then she saw how badly outmatched the two were. It sent more of its features at the duo, the first two dissipating against their aura but a third and forth flew into the woman's body sending her flying to be impaled on a nearby tree. Charon lasted a little longer sending his blades flying into the creature's wing embedding itself into it, the ancient Nevermore didn't appear to notice and promptly sent its talon at Charon slamming him into the ground causing his tarnish colored aura to flair as the creature let out another screech; Ruby barely made out some blood leaking out of his ears.

This tore at her heart, every fiber of her soul screamed at her to charge out and save him from the Nevermore. But a part of her knew that even if she saved him, even if they were able to fight the Nevermore the battle would likely attract more Grimm, she didn't doubt her own abilities she had killed many Grimm in her time. But none were nearly as old as the ones roaming this forest and a horde of them would eventually overwhelm her and she would die; Yang would be alone. So instead she simply continued to watch as the Nevermore brought one of its talons down slowly against Charon's aura like trying to pop a balloon, the Faunus tried to resist wrapping his hands around the talon to try and lift it away but all it did was put more strain on his aura as his hands kept getting cut in the attempt. She was internally screaming mind racing with possible scenarios, some had her flying with Crescent Rose wrapping around its neck and slicing through, but that would require leverage for it dig into its thick hide.

She could have snuck away, no doubt anyone else would have but if she did she could never looked herself in the mirror again, by her inaction she condemned someone to death so even if she didn't want to she would suck it up and watch the consequences of her choice. When is aura died the Nevermore rather then impale him on its talon pecked at the initiate and he started to scream as the Nevermore started to feast like a Charion on a corpse. In that moment Ruby's grief came to anger and she swore that one day she would kill that monster with her bare hands if she had too. But first she had to get moving so she ran, Charon's screams hiding the sound of her feet and was on the lookout for any other Grimm in the area. Once she was far enough that she deemed herself safe from pursuit she took Crescent Rose and entered it into its sniper form and jumped on a nearby tree strong enough to hold her weight. She had a barely clear view of the macabre feast, the Nevermore continued its feast, his screams started to die out. She didn't save him, she would have to live with that, but she would not let him suffer needlessly. She aimed down her scope and after gaining a clear shot fired a single round, letting screams give way to silence.

* * *

**Beacon Academy: Headmaster's office **

_"Cold. Didn't think she hadn't in her." _Muttered Merex

"Indeed, she acts young and naïve, but if this is any indication she is not to be underestimated.

"Her demeanor might make her ideal as a team leader, though we can't yet gain a full report of her prowess in combat situations."

"I'm sure we will have enough information before the trial ends Glynda, they have long day ahead of them and the Grimm will give no quarter." Ozpin replied, eyeing the tactical display with the demeanor of an uncaring god.

_ "They have been massing in large numbers around the area we usually use for the trials."_

_ "Really? I wonder who could be behind that." _

_ "It happens every year. it could simply be a seasonal migration.__"_

_"Hmm, very well. Lets hope it provides the Aspirants a challenge. though... have our technicians monitor the Grimm from satellite orbit. In case something is amiss._

* * *

**Trial Grounds**

The woods were crawling with Grimm, Yang had barely made it twelve steps before she ran into a pack of Beowolves and ever since it's practically been skirmish after skirmish. Her current predicament wasn't exactly desperate, she was lucky enough that only the smaller, weaker Grimm had come out. Though she had no doubt some of the stronger ones were heading toward the smoke she saw in the distance from a crashed Bullhead; she hoped that wasn't Ruby's transport. Speaking of her sister, they needed to meet up and the best chance to do that was at the ruins where the relics rested. Northwards then the smoke came roughly to the southwest and should divert some Grimm. At least what ever poor bastards there would go down swinging.

She continued Northwards entering a jogging pace, she remembered some lectures from her old combat instructors scolding her approaches. Hunters should try to use stealth they said; screw that. Sneaking around and stabbing someone in the back was never her style. She preferred the direct approach and it synergized perfectly with her semblance. When she charges into a fight **EVERYTHING** would be directed to taking her down be it Grimm, White Fang, Ozpin's cronies or whoever, when they saw her eyes red and hair blazing charging at them their sense of self-preservation would demand it. But that only made her even more dangerous.

She broke into a run becoming a hurricane of power her eyes locked to the path ahead of her. She saw them before they even knew she was coming. Ember Celica tightened into a fist and sent it forward. The speed and power of her punched caved in the Ursa's skull before it could even process what happened sending bits, and fragments of dissolving bone and pulverized meat to the floor. The second Ursa got up on its hind legs swinging and flailing its claws at her, the first missed completely and Yang blocked the second. The Grimm's claw coming down onto her arm full force pushing it down and slamming into aura, the pain giving Yang a small burst of power! She swung her fist forward to its underbelly sending two rounds into the Ursa and slamming through its underbelly and causing fatal damage. She ripped out her hand as it dissolved willed herself back to calm focus, this was much more satisfying then the training bots back at Beacon. She pressed forward mind clear, as she kept moving north, no Grimm blocked her path but it was too quite here. She stopped and heard the slightest tap of something landing on a branch and promptly let out a single round of shells from Ember Cilicia before recognizing her target, who despite having a hail of dust rounds failed to move and dissipated on impact, like a shadow. It took Yang a moment before she heard something land behind her and she turned to Blake.

"You know there are friendlier ways of saying hello to someone right?"

"Says the ninja that's been stalking me from the trees."

"Well I have been told I have the Raven's cunning." Yang made a face at the mention of the bird.

"Not a fan of the old God's ether?"

"I'm not exactly a fan, but my distaste is more to the name then the deity at this point. Why are you one of those fanatics like the Fang?"

"What? No!" Blake yelled somewhat offended by the question though Yang could sense some panic in her body language and a unconscience flick of her bow. Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Look lets just say the old faith isn't as… glamorous as the preachers make it out to be. Trust me I'm one of the last people you'll find praising them at an alter at this point."

"Sounds like you have some experience with them."

"Nothing I want to remiss about, at least not without a drink. Look we need to get to the ruins the Grimm are crawling all over the place and I'd rather not make it easy for them to find us." Blake said moving ahead, not giving Yang a moment to get another word in. Yang didn't mind, she wanted to reach the ruins quickly, though that planned was frustrated since she had a partner now. She took a moment to consider breaking Blake's neck and solving that complication and then mentally scolded herself for it; she wouldn't stoop to Ozpin's level if she could help it; besides Ruby would not forgive her if she found out. Now all she could do was pray that Ruby found an agreeable partner, or that they would at least be on the same team unlikely as it was.

* * *

Gotta find Yang, Gotta find Yang, Gotta find Yang! Summarized Ruby's current thought process as after she put Charon out of his misery she wasted no time speeding off as the Grimm was likely searching a new quarry to hunt. Breaking into her run and letting semblance carry her and leave a trail of crimson petals in her wake. She had hoped to encounter Yang or at least someone by this point but only stumbled upon corpses barely two hours in and she recounted a least six to seven dead in addition to her own group an the Grimm were numerous, she evaded one large group only to be forced into the path of another.

It almost seemed as if the Grimm were expecting them to be here, like it was a coordinated attack. Which was completely preposterous even the most ancient Grimm never acted with such precision, there have never been any instance of a Grimm that smart, she must be overthinking things, right? Ruby didn't have much more time to continue this train of thought as she ran into (quite literally) another initiate and a live one this time!

Her vision went white, as her body slammed into someone a yelp was heard and the hard barrier of an aura was activated as she fell. It took her a mere moment to regain her bearings and she could not believe her luck. Of all the people she could have ran into she of course had to run headfirst into into Weiss Schnee of all people! Ok not a problem she just has to sneak away before she, oh no she sees her and now their making eye contact… Is it too late to fight the Nevermore?

"Uh, of course it's you."

"Feelings mutual princess." The two made to get up from the ground and eyed each other.

"So looks like we're stuck together." Ruby remarked as Weiss picked up her rapier.

"Seems so." The silence was insufferable.

"You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." Weiss said finally breaking the awkward tension and walking away.

"Wait!" The heiress didn't stop.

"We're supposed to work together!"

"No one else is here! As far a I'm concerned we can go our separate ways with no one being the wiser."

"What about the tracking chips." Ruby deadpanned. Weiss paused moving her hands to her face in a growl, she obviously forgot about those. Ruby caught up to her in a few steps.

"Look, we obviously got to the wrong foot yesterday. How about we bury the hatchet, I'm sorry for insulting your family's buissness. But we should work together for survival's sake if nothing else." Ruby said.

"… fine, I suppose given the circumstance I can put your ignorance about my family aside." Weiss replied, not a complete start of a friendship. But at least it was a start.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now we should get moving before…" She stopped mid sentence, the rustling of bushes sounds of growling. She moved swiftly and Crescent Rose was spinning when the Beowulf pounced lunging at the heiress only to be decapitated mid flight. Weiss stepped back as it landed and dissolved on the ground as the rest of its pack surged forward, all two snarling and growling as they found their prey. Ruby landed next to Weiss with a thud scythe twirling and breaking the ground as we made ready to fire.

"Think you can handle this?" Weiss scoffed.

"I've faced worse." Ruby nodded, and the two begun their attack.

Ruby charged her semblance and struck like a hurricane and otherworldly metal of Crescent Rose split a Beowolf in two while Weiss stood back using the dust cartridges in her Rapier and pushed herself forward with a frontal stab into another Beowolf as it charged causing a glacier of ice to erupt from its body when it impacted her rapier. Beowolves were known as some of the weakest of the Grimm even ancient Beowolves were not to be underestimated yet given their location it was a surprise that only three of them engaged. Ruby found it odd to say the least.

"What is it?" Asked Weiss as she reloaded the dust Cartridges of Myrtenaster.

"Ever since we landed the Grimm have been off, like their coordinated and these Grimm were not that old, I don't think they were from this area."

"Their intelligence grows the longer they live, it's obvious we'd encounter ancient Grimm here though you might be right about those three they smaller then I expected. It's hardly a surprise their acted little more then animals..."

"_We should get moving, Maybe find some higher ground to get the lay of the area." Ruby stated getting ready to move_

"_That's… not a bad idea actually. I have some fire dust, could probably use it to make a flair, try to get her some other aspirants."_

"_And tell every Grimm in the forest where we… are… Actually that gives me an idea. How many flairs do you think you can make?"_

"_Well I can make three, four if I use my whole supply, but I'd rather keep some for the Grimm."_

"_Three should be fine." Ruby stood up looking around._

"_Stay right here. I'm going to get a look around. Just yell if any Grimm so up and you need help." Ruby said placing Crecent Rose on her back and walking to one of the taller trees nearby._

"_I can take care of myself thank you very much!"_

"_Whatever you say princess." _Ruby said as she began to climb. It wasn't hard, compared to half the aethletic programs she went through back in Signal climbing trees was nothing. The only problem was her overall weight, she almost fell twice due to some week branches. But eventually managed to reach the top. Once she escaped the shielded canopy of the forest and had a clear view of the sun for the first time since the crash she took in area and the carnage.

She counted five smoke stacks to her south, crashed transports that were likely caused by the Nevermore and to her north she spotted the massive body of ruins at the base of the mountain. She estimated it would take Weiss and her two Maybe three hours if they were not distracted; which lead to her next objective. She took out crescent rose and looked around the forest, searching for a suitable area.

The first was a clearing to her southeast nearby Ruby estimated it would take her fifteen seconds to get there with her semblance, the second was a small hill to her west it would take a minute from area A give or take the time she would need to evade the hordes of Grimm that would be swarming the area. Are C was the tricky part, the optimal location would be where she was standing after all.

"Weiss will have to get moving ahead of me. It would take five minutes give or take. Probably best to get her a good distance away beforehand, I'll probably have to carry her that distance to save time… yeah, I think this could work." Ruby said muttering to herself. Once her plan had completely formed in her mind she jumped down landing with a sharp thud and letting her body take the impact as to save her Aura. She turned to Weiss, who had begun creating the flares while she was waiting.

"So, here's the plan."


End file.
